


Spotted

by StarvingLunatic



Series: Lioness [2]
Category: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Blackmail, Closeted, Coming Out, Dating, Drama, F/F, Homophobia, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Novella, Romance, Sexual Content, Wordcount: 30.000-50.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarvingLunatic/pseuds/StarvingLunatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel to Lioness. Felina and Callie are learning to be in a relationship together while trying not to give away the fact that they're in a relationship. Only, they don't seem to be trying too hard. They had better hope the wrong kat doesn't notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own these characters.
> 
> A/N: This is the sequel to Lioness. You should definitely read that before you read this. 
> 
> This story is unbeta’ed, so there will probably be several typos. Please, excuse them and I apologize in advance for them.
> 
> Also, excuse anything that seems OoC. It’s still been a long time since I’ve watched the Swat Kats.
> 
> Lastly, I’ve made up more culture for the universe. Please, enjoy.

Spotted 

1: Curiosity

Callie was quite familiar with Lieutenant Felina Feral’s apartment. Hell, she might have been more familiar with it than with her own condo at this point. This apartment just seemed so much… well, just better. It was nice to come here after work. In fact, she used to stay late at work, but now she left on time or close to it. She had no problem working from Felina’s couch, which was where she was currently curled up with a folder in her lap.

“You want brown rice with your chicken?” Felina called from the kitchen.

“No, you can have it all,” Callie replied. She was dressed in a tank top and skimpy shorts, having already showered when she came in from work. Whenever she got in from work, she felt the need to rip off her business attire and get into comfortable clothes, which was something brought on from staying here.

“You ordered brown rice with it.”

“I know I did, but I think I just want the chicken and vegetables.”

Felina scoffed. “You just want me to feed you forkfuls of rice again.”

Callie smiled. _Well, yes, I do want that_. She was eating a lot less takeout than she used to. Today was an exception because both she and Felina had to work late. She never considered the benefits of having a girlfriend until now. Having someone to cook for, with, or for her was amazing. No tom kat she had ever dated bothered with any kitchen appliance.

“Here you go,” Felina said, coming in and handing Callie a bowl. The Lieutenant was also dressed in a black tank top with tattered blue yoga pants. They looked comfortable and Callie decided one day soon, she would try them on and if they fit, they would be hers.

Callie accepted her dinner with one hand and moved her folder with the other. The folder went to the coffee table, on top of some sports’ magazines. There was a goblet of cream by the magazines. Callie took a sip from the glass. 

Felina sat down on the unoccupied spot of the couch, which seemed to be her spot. Of course, since she owned the couch, Callie understood it was ridiculous to think Felina had a spot. It was more Callie had a spot and Felina respected that. The very thought of having space in Felina’s apartment made her nerves dance.

“I love it when you stop at _Cas’_ ,” Callie said before diving into her shredded chicken and mixed vegetables.

“I told you _Cas’_ is awesome,” Felina replied. “I practically lived there when I first moved here. Hell, I actually lived there for a long time after.”

Callie laughed. “I know. You like telling the story.”

Felina chuckled and smiled. She was beautiful when she smiled. Or maybe it was handsome. Sometimes, it was difficult for Callie to figure out what adjectives she wanted to use with Felina. She was adjusting to dating a lioness.

“I won’t bore you with it again, then,” Felina commented. She then dug into her meal with gusto, which Callie was used to. It was good to see Felina had a healthy appetite. She had been shot three times several months ago and it had been a long road to recovery, more because she was stubborn than because her body could not handle it.

“Please, bore me. I love hearing you talk about anything.” This was the truth.

Felina smiled again, but she did not stop eating. Callie turned her attention to her food. It was delicious and she purred a little. The only thing that would make it better was some brown rice. 

“Felina…” Callie said.

Felina did not as much as glance at her. “Yes, kitten?” 

In the past, the term “kitten” would have upset Callie. She had boyfriends use it and it never failed to get her hackles up. She was a full grown she-kat and she would not let them demean her with such a childish term of endearment. But, when Felina did it, said it in a little playful tone with an underlying mew to it, it sent the right kinds of chills down her spine.

“I was just thinking…” Callie trailed off. Felina knew what she wanted. 

Felina smirked a little. “That usually means trouble.”

Callie smiled. “You like trouble.” 

“Maybe a little.” Felina held up her fork, loaded with brown rice and chicken, and held it in front of Callie.

Callie accepted the food, dragging her tongue down the fork as she did so. She gave Felina a little smile and a raised eyebrow, though. Felina smiled back and her eyes danced. The look made Callie’s stomach do funny things. 

“So… I was thinking…” Felina pulled the empty fork away.

“Hmm…” Callie was not sure if Felina was making fun of her or if Felina really had something. Felina did not usually use that phrase. Callie decided to take the bait, especially since there was more brown rice in front of her. “About what?”

“It’s been a while since I’ve taken you out on a date.” 

This was very true. In fact, they had only been on one date since they began officially going out a couple of months ago. It was a bit of a surreal experience for Callie. She was dating the kat who saved her life, the _she_ -kat who saved her life. The most bizarre thing about it, though, was it was normal. At no point in time was it weird that she was on a date with a female. It was good, comfortable.

“Dinner and a movie again?” Callie figured. She liked the basic date. It gave them a chance to do pretty much what they did here outside. 

“Well, dinner. At a much better restaurant,” Felina replied.

Callie put on an exaggerated pout. “But, I so love our dinners on the couch. I mean, what restaurant could top your living room?” 

Felina chuckled. “You just let me worry about that, kitten.”

Callie only smiled and let Felina feed her more rice. She wondered if Felina wanted to handle these sorts of things, things that would be considered the “male” role in a relationship. She was still not to sure about much of the lion/lioness culture, if it could even be called a culture. She did not ask many questions about it and Felina had not volunteered much information. Callie had done a little research, but only in her spare time when Felina was not around, which was not often since she set up base in Felina’s apartment. 

For the moment, Callie tried to match Felina in things. It seemed like it was all right. Felina did not complain, except when she was being stubborn about things, which was almost all the time. To avoid thinking too deeply on this for right now, Callie turned her attention back to her own food.

“So, what are you working on?” Felina asked as they finished up dinner. She picked up their plates.

“Nothing much. I’m just reviewing some business proposals. So, don’t do the dishes. I can,” Callie insisted, even though she knew it was useless. 

Since Felina recovered, Callie noticed she liked to do everything. Maybe it was to prove that she was all right, that she had survived, and that she came out stronger than before. Or maybe it was just that she was stubborn and thought Callie would stand for being spoiled. If it was the latter, she was in for a rude awaken, if she had not gotten it already. 

Again, Callie liked to match her. If Felina made breakfast, Callie tried to make dinner. If Felina did the dishes tonight, then Callie would do her best to do them tomorrow. She did not want Felina to carry the whole relationship on her own.

“I got it,” Felina said. She returned Callie’s folder to her lap and then made her way back to the kitchen. 

Callie watched her go. She hurried through her work, not really finishing. She just needed to be done before Felina sat back down. Then, she would be able to indulge in one of her new favorite past times.

Callie did not take much time with the few documents she had left. She made some notes and then hustled to put everything away when she heard the sink go off in the kitchen. Felina returned a few moments later, sitting on her end of the couch again. Callie moved until she was lying on Felina. She took control of one of Felina’s muscular arms and wrapped it around her shoulders.

Felina found something on television for them to watch. She was partial to boxing and mixed martial arts. She took the time to explain things to Callie, who did not care for either, but loved the excuse to cuddle into Felina. At first, she was careful because she tended to lean into the side Felina was shot on, but had quickly learned Felina had healed more than enough to bear her weight.

“Why didn’t you continue your boxing career when you went into the military?” Callie asked curiously. Felina used to be an amateur boxer and loved the sport, but she never really talked about it beyond it being something to do with her father and a way to blow off steam. 

“There’s not a lot of options for females in the military as far as boxing goes. I mean, yeah, a guy could go in and box his heart out in actual matches and have a real record and even go on to be a professional, but there’s no real organization for females to do it,” Felina explained. 

Callie’s brow furrowed. “That seems weird. They respect you to be able to do the same thing kats can do, right?”

“Yes.”

It seemed weird for Callie that the military, which Felina assured her had a lot more opportunities for females than the civilian world as far as equality went, would not have something set up for she-kats to box like kats. Felina began stroking her bare arm with her thumb, as if trying to brush the thoughts out of her mind, but that would not happen. She was curious now.

“Why didn’t they just let you box like the males?” Callie asked.

“The military doesn’t split things between males and females like they might do out here. So, if there’s boxing, it would have to be shared. Guys weren’t too keen on punching females they’d have to depend on in the field or weren’t thrilled about possibly being beaten up by a female in front of a bunch of other kats, so we just couldn’t box in a real organized way. Sometimes, if we were really cool with guys, they’d box with us and we could box with each other, just not in a real organized manner. There’s always sparring in the gym,” Felina explained.

“Did you?”

Felina’s brow furrowed. “Did I what?”

“Box anybody?”

Felina chuckled a bit. “No, not in the sense you mean. I sparred with a couple of kats, but sparring and really boxing aren’t the same thing. It was fun, though, and brought me closer to a few decent guys.”

Callie smiled and put a hand on Felina’s impressive bicep. Callie fairly certain the only person she had seen with better arms was T-Bone, the SwatKat pilot. Well, her mechanic friend Chance had pretty good arms, too, but still, Felina’s were the best. 

“That’s not fair. I bet you would’ve won your fair share of rounds,” Callie commented. Those would have been amazing stories, not that Felina had a shortage of awe-inspiring tales from her days in the air force.

Felina smirked. “If I knew I’d have you to tell stories to, then yeah.” 

Callie pushed herself up and kissed Felina softly. “I’d have enjoyed every minute of it.”

A teasing smile conquered Felina’s face. “You like the fact that I’m tough.” 

Callie could not help smiling. She definitely did like the fact that Felina was tough. She was tough enough to take three bullets, save three lives, and make it through surgeries, infection, and so much more. Felina was tough enough to take it on the chin when her uncle all but warned Callie that Felina might try to rape her just because she was a lioness. Felina took it and just kept on going. It was a thing of beauty, to be admired, and awed by.

“You ready for bed?” Felina asked, running her fingers across Callie’s stomach. 

“No, I want to stay cuddled up a little longer,” Callie replied with a purr. She stretched out against Felina, causing the older kat to growl a little. She tossed Felina an innocent smile.

Felina chuckled. “We can cuddle in bed.” 

“There’s no TV in the bedroom.” Plus, she could not really tease Felina in bed like she just did. Once they went to bed, there could be teasing, but it was not likely to happen.

Felina smiled and her eyes danced with amusement. “Because you’re really watching these mixed martial artists go at it, right?”

Callie tried her best to look innocent. She had no idea about mixed martial arts, beyond what Felina had already explained to her. But, she liked being around Felina while she was enjoying something and she liked being in Felina’s arms. This was win/win for her. Having a clue about what was on TV was inconsequential.

Of course, once she started dozing off, it was a different thing. She thought she heard the TV turn off, but she could not be sure since it was next to impossible to open her eyes. She definitely felt Felina lift her into her arms. The fact that Felina could hold her with ease was a huge turn on. She had not dated many kats who could lift her up like this and carry her any distance. She wrapped her arms around Felina’s neck.

“Stay asleep, kitten. I got you,” Felina promised. 

Callie made a noise, but could not be bothered to talk. Usually, she would have scolded Felina for carrying her, but Felina had proven she was strong enough for it for what Callie considered “heavy lifting” a couple of weeks ago. Callie hoped they would get to explore this new strength eventually.

Once Callie was down in the bed and Felina was next to her, Callie practically wrapped herself around Felina’s body. Felina kissed her forehead and wrapped strong arms around her. Callie had never felt safer than when in Felina’s arms.

“How could I not fall for you?” Callie mumbled. 

“I’m glad you did because I fell for you a long time ago,” Felina replied, fingers threading through Callie’s hair.

“No, you just liked me for my body a long time ago,” Callie teased.

“Can you blame me? It’s a very nice body.” Felina placed a soft kiss at the nape of Callie’s neck. “But, I’m quite fond of the rest of the package as well.”

Callie smiled and wished she was not so sleepy. She would show Felina all about how nice her body was and then she would do things to Felina’s body. Instead, she drifted off within seconds.

-8-8-8-8-

Felina checked herself out in the mirror. She doubted Callie would mind that she put on a male suit, which she did not get to wear often enough. Callie seemed to appreciate and like the little touches of masculinity that existed in Felina, which was a good thing. Felina was a mix of masculine and feminine, but more the former than the latter. The military tended to do that to she-kats. She wanted Callie to appreciate and like her for her, which seemed to be the case.

“Maybe she really is a queen and it just took me to bring it out of her,” Felina muttered to herself.

Of course, that thought might have just been her ego talking. Sure, Callie had dated all of those tom kats until Felina stepped into the picture and swept her off her feet. It was a nice thought to know just as she could be herself with Callie and have Callie fall for her.

It was also nice to think Callie could just be herself with Felina. Surely no one else got to experience the delight that was Calico Briggs without her walls up. She did not have time to dwell on it, though. She needed to pick up her date for the night.

She checked herself out in the mirror one last time. She wondered if her mocha brown suit was too close to her Enforcer dress uniform. Maybe she was too set in her military ways and that was why she preferred suits in the first place. Not that females ever seemed to mind.

“I just want to be perfect for Callie,” Felina muttered. Two months of dating and Felina felt like she was failing some test, but Callie stuck around until she could figure out how to pass. She did not want things to be that way. After all, Callie would not stick around forever, waiting for her to figure this out.

For a moment, she had a flash of their sex life. Callie was not shy about sleeping with her, but would not let Felina take charge in a way that she would like. Part of it was because Callie worried over Felina’s injuries, but Felina could not help thinking there might be more to it. What if she was not enough? What if Callie missed being with males?

To avoid adding “being late” to her list of why this might not work out, Felina set off for Callie’s condo. While her apartment was not much, Felina had a decent car, which was a good and bad thing in a place like MegaKat City. There was always the risk of it being stolen, stripped, or shipped off to parts unknown before she realized it was gone, but it also got a lot of ladies to stop and stare. When she first bought it, her uncle had even made a joke about her using it to pick up queens, not that he said queens, but the idea was there.

Callie’s condo was in a gated community, which Felina was thoroughly grateful for. While she never doubted the deputy mayor’s toughness, Megakat City was a dangerous place. There needed to be some places where a person could go and not be afraid of having a crime committed against them. There were little pockets of security around the city, usually catering to the wealthy. While Callie’s job paid well, she got her little piece of security due to her job than her income.

Felina had to give her name to the guard on post before he opened the gate and let her through. She pulled up to Callie’s condo and checked herself in the mirror yet again, focusing on her face this time more than her whole body since it was only a small visor mirror. Sighing, she messed with the tuffs of white on the sides of her face. They made her look older than she was. She had not worried about the white for a long time.

“Does it make me less attractive? Will it eventually bother Callie? Will she start looking at me like I’m old soon?” Felina worried. She was older than Callie by a few years, but the white made her seem as old as her uncle.

Well, there was no use in fretting about it now. Maybe she could dye it later. She used to do that, back when it first changed and she had freaked out about it. No one should be grey before thirty in her opinion, but especially not a female. 

Marching up to Callie’s door, she knocked and waited for it to open. She stepped inside, not wanting to give Callie’s neighbors a chance to get a good look at her. Surely those who spied her thought she was a male, not that it would matter. No one would think she was Callie’s girlfriend.

“Wow,” Felina muttered as soon as she laid eyes on Callie. “I know I said dress nice, but…” She hoped she could close her mouth from this sight.

Callie just smiled at her. Pink really was the deputy mayor’s color. Pink with no sleeves and a little slit partially up her right thigh was really too much. Felina was not sure she could remember how to speak at this point.

“Careful, Lieutenant. That’s a good way to draw flies,” Callie teased, pushing Felina’s chin up to close her mouth. Okay, so that was a little embarrassing. 

Felina could feel the hot tell of a blush burning her cheeks. “Sorry.”

Callie smirked. “Trust me. I was going for that reaction. So, you like?” She twirled. 

Felina nodded. “Very much so.”

“Since you told me to dress up, but you wouldn’t tell me where we were going, I felt like this would even the score,” Callie remarked.

A smirk settled on Felina’s face and she felt herself regain her wits. “Oh, so you think a sexy dress will bribe the surprise right out of me? Nice try, kitten.”

“Oh, the night is still young,” Callie commented, moving to the door and purposely swaying her hips while she was at it. Added to the allure was the way her tail wrapped itself around her side. 

Felina growled. She was tempted to rip that dress off and take Callie on the floor, playing with her tail the whole time she did it. She could probably get away with it, too. But, she promised Callie a date and she owed it to her. They both needed to relax and enjoy each other’s company outside of her apartment.

“Come on there, Lieutenant. You promised to show me a good time tonight,” Callie said with a wink.

Felina smiled and followed her out. Callie locked the door while Felina hit the button to auto-start her car. She opened the door for Callie and helped her in, even though they both knew she did not need it. It was just what a well-mannered kat would do, or a well-mannered lioness in Felina’s case.

“I got flowers for you,” Felina said as she sat in the driver’s seat. She reached behind her and pulled out the large bouquet of lilies and roses. “I wasn’t sure if you’d be comfortable with me giving them to you at the door. I don’t know how nosey your neighbors are.” She did not know a lot about Callie’s neighborhood outside of the security of the place and it suddenly bothered her. She should know more to make sure Callie was safe and everything was all right around here.

Callie smiled brightly and looked like the very definition of beauty as she accepted the bouquet. “They’re lovely.” She breathed them in and sighed. “I’m glad you didn’t bring them in, though. I know my neighbors will be talking about me having a suitor at my door for days. Speaking of suits, you look amazing.”

Felina sat up a little straighter and puffed out her chest a little. “Thank you. You do, too.” 

“So, where are we going?”

“You’ll see when we get there.”

Callie shook her head and smirked, but Felina did not budge. Yeah, Callie looked sexy and all, but she had to make sure this date went right. She needed to earn the chance to peel her kitten out of that dress and show her the proper end to a good night.

On the way to the restaurant, they discussed their days, which was their norm. Felina felt bad for Callie, as she was clearly overworked, underpaid, and long-suffering. Felina always suspected the mayor was a moron, but hearing Callie talk about him, Felina wondered how the hell the city had not literally sank into the ground from his “leadership.” Well, Callie was probably the reason for that. 

“Oh, my god, Felina, you are not taking me to _Bali Ris_. You can’t afford that,” Callie objected as soon as she saw the restaurant.

Felina chuckled as she pulled up to the valet. “You don’t know what I can afford, Deputy Mayor. Now, just enjoy the meal.”

Callie rolled her eyes and returned the flowers to the back of the car before the valet took charge of the coupe. He gave Felina a double take, undoubtedly thinking she was a tom kat at first and then realizing she was female. Felina did not care. She had this happen often in life.

Felina resisted the temptation to put her arm around Callie’s waist. It was one thing to go out like everything was normal, but if they acted too much like a couple, it would definitely draw attention to them. Callie did not need that sort of attention or rumors going around about her. While most people did not think about lionesses ever, if the idea was there, they might start.

The host looked at them when Felina said she had a reservation for two under Feral, but he did not say anything. Again, Felina was used to. Callie’s face had a frown on it, though.

“It’s all right,” Felina whispered.

“Here you are, sir,” the host said, showing them to a table by the wall.

“Thank you.” Felina smiled at him and he bowed just a little before walking away. She pulled Callie’s seat out before sitting across from her.

“I wish they wouldn’t stare at you like that. It doesn’t bother you to be called ‘sir’?” Callie asked. 

Felina shook her head. “Nope. I’m more used to it than anything else, actually. In the military, they only use ‘sir.’”

“The military’s weird.” 

Felina shrugged. “I’m used to it.”

“Was it hard being in the civilian world after being in the air force for so long?”

Felina gave a nod. “Very much so, but there are organizations to help us adjust, especially she-kats. I know this might surprise you, but the military is probably freer than the regular world in terms of equality. We’re all just soldiers. Yeah, the guys didn’t want to box with us, but they followed commands from female superiors. Sure, there weren’t a lot of them, but they followed orders and it works for the most part. Yeah, there are times when shit goes sideways, but I’m more looked down on out here than I was in there.”

“Then why’d you leave?” 

“Besides my uncle needed competent pilots and the pay was better? I wasn’t going any further in the air force than I did and there’s no reason to stay some place once you’re stuck there. I can still rise in the Enforcer ranks. Yeah, it’s hard as hell, but feasible,” Felina explained.

Callie’s brow furrowed a little. “If the military is so much better than the civilian world, why couldn’t you rise in rank?”

“I was enlisted, not officer class. I’d need more education to rise in rank and I didn’t have the time for that. The Enforcers, yes I need to take courses and tests to rise in ranks, but not to the extent with the air force.”

The conversation was interrupted by their waiter coming by to take their drink orders. Felina ordered a foreign bottle of cream and watched as Callie’s eyes sparkled at the name. The air force had done Felina a lot of favors, like allow her to learn other languages and experience other cultures. But, then again, it owed her for all of the mental scars it left behind, too.

“Why do you know so much about creams?” Callie asked curiously.

Felina chuckled. “I think it’s too early in this thing for me to tell you that,” she teased. Travel and several sophisticated queens taught her more than she would ever need to know about fancy creams. Already, part of her hoped Callie would be the last to benefit from her knowledge.

“This smells amazing,” Callie said as she held up the flute of chilled cream.

Callie breathed in the scent of the beverage before taking a small sip. Her teal eyes fluttered close and she made a soft sound. She appreciated it far more than Felina ever would, but Felina certainly appreciated watching her appreciate it.

“It’s heavenly,” Callie finally said.

“It certainly is a heavenly sight,” Felina remarked, giving Callie heated look.

“You better stop looking at me like that before someone figures out we’re not just two friends out,” Callie said with a smirk. She then hid her mouth behind her cream glass.

“So, have you been here before?” Felina asked as she looked around. It was much better than any restaurant she had ever gone to on her own and definitely topped _Cas’_ in ambience. Of course, she doubted they had a tuna sub that melted in her mouth like _Cas’_.

“Yes, a few times.”

Jealousy ignited in her belly, popping like hot oil. “All dates?”

A scowl of distaste was accompanied by a head shake. “No, a few business meetings. Sometimes, it was hard to tell which the guy across from me thought it was, though.”

Felina smiled, even though she hated to think of her queen with any stuffy kat. But, Callie had dated kats who could afford _Bali Ris_ and probably not because they just had a bunch of savings due to the fact that they did not do much before Callie came along. Callie was slumming it with her.

The idea made Felina’s stomach drop. Maybe this was why Callie would not allow her to really take charge in bed or let her spoil Callie properly. Maybe this was just another sign that this would not last for long. 

“Do you have anything you want to recommend?” Felina asked, hoping to take her mind off that dark path.

Callie smiled. “Oh, then I get to surprise you. Hopefully, you’ll like it.”

Felina’s brow furrowed. She wondered what Callie had up her sleeve. When the waiter came back, Callie pulled him away and whispered to him. Felina guessed Callie told him their food order because he did not come back to the table. Callie sat down and went back to enjoying her cream. Felina took a sip of her own. 

“You should order a milk beer if you want,” Callie said.

“I know I should, but I don’t see you finishing this whole bottle on your own, no matter how bad the week has been,” Felina remarked.

Callie smiled. The food came not too long after. Callie had shrimp linguine while Felina watched as the surf and turf platter was placed in front of her. It smelled so good and there was plenty of it. She did not know where to start. Taking a bite of the steak, Felina could not help purring. It melted in her mouth. 

“I didn’t know meat could taste like this,” Felina said with a blush. She had been to her share of fine restaurants, but this was true quality.

“They didn’t get the five stars for nothing,” Callie replied with a smile. “So, you like it?”

“So fucking much,” Felina admitted and then flinch. She did not mean to swear. Generally, thanks to days in the air force and being an Enforcer, she had a pretty bad mouth, but she tried to curb it around Callie. Her queen was classy, after all. 

Callie just smiled more. “I’m glad. That’s actually their signature dish.”

“I guess that’s why it’s so good.” Felina had to consciously work to not just shove it all in her mouth. 

They ate quietly for a moment. Callie looked around as she sampled a little of Felina’s meal. Felina was fine with it. If only no one else was there, she would feed Callie whatever she wanted.

“How many couples here do you think are lions?” Callie suddenly asked. 

“Uh… why do you ask?” Felina countered. This was not something she tended to think about. Yes, she scanned areas and tried to identify people, but it was more to be alert in case something happened than just curiosity.

“It’s just something I’ve been wondering since we’ve started… you know.” They did not like to say “dating” or “relationship” outside in case someone might hear. Again, people did not jump right to same-sex couple, but prompting might change that. It was better to be safe than sorry. 

Felina nodded and glanced around. “The two guys by the front window. They’re definitely on a date.”

“Is it going as well as ours?” Callie asked with a smile.

Felina laughed. “So, ours is going well?” _Good to know_.

Callie squinted a little. “Isn’t it?” 

Felina nodded. “It is. For both of us.” For a moment, she thought to just let this pass, but they should probably talk about this. “Have you been curious about lionesses?” 

Callie gave her a shy nod. “I have.”

“Ask me whatever you want to know, whatever’s on your mind.” They probably should have talked about lionesses a long time ago, like back when Callie first discovered Felina was one, but definitely when they started dating. Sure, they had a brief conversation, but Callie needed more information now.

“Well, I’ve been wondering if there’s… like… a culture to it or something?”

“Oh, yeah, there’s definitely a culture.” There was a lot to learn. In fact, Felina did not even know where to begin. She had never dated a female who had never been with she-kats before. 

“And… I was wondering… well, how do lions and lionesses meet well… others? I mean, there’s no sign on your forehead to let you know, so what do you do?”

“You want to go to a club, don’t you?” Felina asked. This made her stomach grind against itself even more. 

“I want to learn more about this,” Callie tried to correct her. 

Felina gulped and ate some of her food to cover up the fact that this idea did not sit well with her.  The clubs she frequented were not horrible places, but they had things she did not want Callie to see. Mostly old girlfriends. She did not want Callie to get the impression she was one in a line.

“Come on, Lina,” Callie purred with a pout.

Oh, that was unfair. “Don’t look at me like that.”

“Please, Lina.” Callie’s moue became even more pathetic.

Felina already found it difficult to deny Callie when she pouted, but adding in the nickname was too much. She sighed and turned her attention back to her meal, needing to figure out how to get out of this. And, then, it came to her. 

“Sure, I’ll take you,” Felina said.

Callie’s face fixed immediately. “Great!” 

“If we get to spend more time at your condo.” It bothered her a little that they rarely, well, really never spent time at Callie’s place.

And Callie’s face now twisted. “Why?” 

“Because we’re always at my place. I want to spent time with you and your place. You don’t want me over your place?” Just asking the question hurt.

“No, it’s not that. It’s just… I think of your apartment as home now. It’s warm and where I can relax and be myself and you’re there. I don’t think of my place like that,” Callie explained.

“And it’ll never be like that if we never go over there,” Felina pointed out.

Callie sighed. “I guess you’re right about that. Still, I doubt it’ll ever make it to the same status your place has. I mean, you have things in your apartment to make it home. You’ve seen my condo. There’s almost nothing there beyond a change of clothes, especially now. I don’t even think I keep food there anymore.” 

Honestly, there was no reason for Callie to keep anything at her condo anymore. She spent most of her time at Felina’s apartment. Felina did not mind in the sense that she liked having Callie around, but she needed a sign that this was going to last. She needed to see Callie let her into her space and other aspects of her life.

“Well, let’s change that. I think we should try going to your place at least half as much as mine. So, two days at my apartment and a day at your condo. Something like that,” Felina proposed. 

Callie frowned, like this idea did not sit well with her. Callie was often at her apartment, but it was not everyday. Surely, she could spare a day or two to have Felina over.

“Can you bring _Cas’_ when you come?” Callie asked.

“Well, not all the time. You don’t want to eat it too often or… Never mind. There was a point when I ate _Cas’_ like every day for a year and never got sick of it. Sure, I’ll bring _Cas’_ whenever one of us decides not to cook.” 

Callie smiled. “Then it’s a deal.”

“Can we start tonight? Your place is closer and I really need to get you outta that dress,” Felina whispered in a growl.

Callie smirked at her and she knew that was the answer. The expression caused a deep purr to rumble in Felina’s chest, which only made Callie give her a smoky gaze. Okay, this date needed to end now.

But, possibly as a tease, Callie ordered dessert. Callie ate the ice cream treat in a way that made Felina melt. And she ate the whole thing with that smoldering look in her eyes, as if she was just imagining all sorts of dirty little things. Or maybe that was just Felina’s imagination, but it did not matter. It took all of Felina’s self-control not to throw her money on the table once the bill came and drag Callie back to her apartment.

“We should go to your place,” Callie said as they got into the car.

“I thought we had a deal,” Felina replied and she really wanted this drive to be as quick as possible. 

“I know, but I’m way more comfortable in your bed and I have a change of clothes there while you don’t have anything at my house.”

Felina groaned because that made a lot of sense. She really had little desire to spend tomorrow in the same underwear. “Damn you and your fancy lawyer tricks.” 

Callie gave her a little smile. “Oh, Felina, it’s only twenty extra minutes.”

“That’s twenty minutes where I could have my tongue inside of you.”

Callie whimpered, but she stuck to her guns. Fine, they would go to Felina’s apartment, but next time they would definitely spend time at Callie’s condo. Right now, Felina did not have the brainpower to fight over this. 

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: lessons in lioness’ culture for Callie.


	2. Satisfaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters.
> 
> A/N: there’s some female on female action at the end of this. I’m not sure how else to label it since kats are people in this universe, but figured a warning here would be nice. If the idea of she-kats getting it on bothers you, though, don’t read the end of the chapter.

 

2: Satisfaction 

Felina felt like she was making a mistake, but she could not go back on her word. She had promised to take Callie to a lioness den. She had decided on some place safe, a good introduction, but it still felt like a mistake. It was not because the den was debauched or lowbrow. It was just, the lioness scene was not very big, so it was very likely they would run into some of her old girlfriends. She did not want that to happen because she did not know what might happen. But, a promise was a promise. She sighed.

“Lina, you’re not getting ready,” Callie called to her from the living room.

It was a little scary that Callie knew her so well already. She went to her closet to find something that fit the club she would use as Callie’s introduction to lion/lioness culture. It was pretty upscale, but she did not want to wear a suit again. A suit was fine for a personal date, but this was different. Visiting a den was social call to those who knew her as well as a date, so it was a little more relaxed, even when it was upscale. But, she was also expected to dress a certain way.

So, she grabbed some jeans that showed off her thick, muscular thighs. They had designer holes in them and went well with her boots. She put on a sleeveless undershirt and then a midnight blue button-down with the word “PRIDE” across the breast pocket. Lastly, she plucked out a black leather jacket. She checked herself out in the mirror and smiled.

“How’s Callie going to react to this?” she wondered in a low voice. She imagined it would definitely be a positive reaction. Most she-kats who saw her dressed like this liked it very much. Callie had not seen it since they spent most of their time inside.

Well, it was time to leave the room and find out. At the sound of her boots, Callie turned and gasped. Her eyes went wide as Felina approached her.

“You like?” Felina asked with a teasing purr.

“Wha-wha-where… why… What are you wearing?” Callie stumbled over her words as her hands went out, pawing at Felina’s jacket. 

Felina’s heart thumped in her chest and confidence poured into her system. “This is how I usually dress when I go to a den, which is what lions and lionesses call clubs.”

Callie smiled. “See, I’m learning.”

“I think you’ll learn a lot tonight,” Felina said and she pulled Callie to her. “But, let me know if anything makes you uncomfortable. Where we’re going isn’t a bad place. In fact, it’s a really nice den. It’s a great place to start learning about lions and lionesses. It’s, just, I know it’s a lot to take in.”

“I’ll be fine, Felina. I want to be involved. I want us to be able to go out, too, and not have to make sure we’re not being obvious about being on a date,” Callie explained.

Felina’s brow furrowed a little. “Well, dens aren’t really the best place for a proper date. They’re more social places. Yes, you go there with your… significant other, but you’re not likely to spend much time just engaging with each other. You go there and you hang out with your lion and lioness friends. You can eat and drink and everything, but it’s definitely not a place to be alone.”

Callie gave her a serious nod. “See, still learning. Is there such a place where a lioness can go on a date and it be an open date?”

Felina smiled. “Plenty of places. I’ll take you eventually.” She would make every female in the place jealous with Callie by her side.

“I look forward to it. So, what can I expect at this… den, right?”

She gave Callie an encouraging smile. “Yes, den. Think of it as just a large party. It’s actually part networking, part socializing, and part reminder that you’re not a big weirdo who’s all alone and going to punished for all eternity.”

A slightly sarcastic chuckle escaped Callie. “That is comforting.” 

Felina smiled once more. “Going to a den every now and then is always a good thing. It’s just good to see people who know and understand you. I think you’ll like it and it’s a good introduction to lioness culture and Pride.”

Callie’s brow furrowed. “Pride?”

“It’s sort of a word that compasses a lot of different concepts for lions. Pride in who we are as kats. We’re not bad people and we shouldn’t be made to think that. Pride as in being part of a group, like ancient lions who lived in a pride, so it’s also the name of our groups. And, lastly, pride carrying ourselves well, so we don’t prove any stereotypes or misconceptions to be true,” Felina explained.

“Those are all good things. So, Pride…” Callie rolled the word off of her tongue and Felina had to resist the urge to kiss her. If they started kissing now, with the way Callie was curled into her and fingering her jacket, she knew they would never make it out of the apartment.

“What about it?” Felina breathed.

“Nothing, just taking it in. This is like being accepted into a clowder at college. I just need to learn what everything stands for, what’s expected of me, what are the social norms, and things like that.”

Frowning slightly, Felina shook her head. “Don’t think of it as what’s expected of you. Think of it more as starting a new job, but there’s no boss. We’re all part of a company we want to do well and we want to get along.”

Callie nodded and Felina sighed. She did not want Callie to think too much on this. This was supposed to be something that comforted newly discovered lionesses. Besides, she would have enough to think of when she saw some of Felina’s exes undoubtedly.

“So, shall we go?” Felina proposed.

“Please.” Literally bouncing on her heels, Callie grinned.

Felina chuckled and motioned for Callie to go to the door. On her way, Felina took in Callie’s outfit. Callie had on a hip-hugging skirt that stopped just above her knees with a white shirt, several buttons undone. It was simple, but so sexy. Felina knew she would have to glare at pretty much every other lioness in the den.

“Give me strength,” Felina muttered as she followed Callie, locking the door behind them.

“I don’t know how I’m going to survive you in this outfit,” Callie confessed as they made their way to Felina’s car.

Felina laughed. “Don’t worry. The feeling’s very mutual.”

“I’m guessing we’re not going to be at this den all night.”

Felina laughed even more. No, it definitely was not her desire to be at the den all night. It would be nice to see a few friends who she had not seen since her “accident.” She knew a lot of people worried about her from phone calls and emails. She should get back into the scene, especially to see her true pride. Plus, it would be nice to do so with Callie at her side. 

-8-8-8-8-

Callie was somewhat surprised, but not really to find the den was located in a nice business district of Megakat City. Lions and lionesses seemed to be all about hiding in plain sight. This was good, though, as she had not been looking forward to pushing through any sort of back alleys, old buildings, or decaying warehouses, as she had feared they would have to do.

“So, is there a password or something?” Callie asked with a laugh as Felina parked the car in an underground garage.

“Not really. You just have to know the right elevator,” Felina replied, leading Callie to where the needed to be. They took an elevator into the building, getting off at the lobby. Felina then led her to another elevator in the corner.

“Good evening,” an attendant greeted them as the elevator opened.

“Hi,” Felina smiled, stepping inside. She took Callie’s hand. This did not bother Callie. Hand holding was not unusual between friends… or maybe that was what lionesses had led the public to believe. Either way, no one would ever think twice about them holding hands.

“To the top?” the attendant guessed. He was dressed in a uniform, giving them a little smile, like he _knew_.

Felina smirked. “You know it.”

“Welcome back, Lieutenant.” He had to put a key into the control panel after he pressed the button for the top floor. 

“Famous around here?” Callie asked with a teasing smile.

“Nah. Rex here just has a good memory and he knows pretty much anyone that rides this elevator,” Felina explained. “Rex, this is Callie.”

Rex smiled. “Pleased to meet you, ma’am.” He tipped his cap. “I’m sure you’ll have a wonderful time here at _The Leo_. You make sure you smile real pretty at anyone working the bar and I’ll bet all your drinks will be on the house.”

Felina growled under her breath and Callie chuckled, glancing over at the enforcer. “And I’m sure if I do that, the bartender will end up punched in the face.”

Felina nodded, showing that was an accurate assumption. The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened, revealing a large area cloaked in darkness, but highlighted by flashing colors, showing dozens of moving bodies with couches and tables scattered around the place. Butterflies fluttered to life In Callie’s stomach as she realized she was about to step into a whole other world.

For a moment, Callie felt like she could not move. This was so much, but then she felt Felina’s fingertips on her elbow and the world was all right again. She could handle this just as well as she handled any new situation. Felina led her out of the elevator as Rex called a farewell to them while the doors closed. The jazz music greeted them, dancing down her nerves, soothing them.

“Do you want a tour?” Felina offered, speaking into her ear to make sure she heard.

“Yes, please.” Seeing the whole place seemed like a good place to start to get comfortable with the whole scene.

The tour was quick, but Felina held her close the time, as if to keep her calm. It was like any other high-end club, nothing to be nervous about. There was a long, clean bar with well-dressed kats lined up there, waiting for drinks. There was a lounge area with red leather couches and people talking. There was a dance floor with some kats dancing with same-sex partners, but also dancing alone or in a group. There were places to sit down and eat, which a few kats were doing. Everyone was dressed well and having a good time. _So, calm down and just enjoy it_.

“Let’s go get a drink and have a seat for a while, okay?” Felina suggested.

Callie only nodded, focusing more on the people in the room now. Clubs always seemed like a young kats game to her and she had gone to more than her fair share in her college years, as well as a little after. This place was different. There were young kats to be sure, but there were also people she would expect to see at any serious corporate office party, and beyond that. This seemed to be a place for just adults, no age limit really.

Callie checked back in mentally when she realized Felina was trying to hand her a drink. Blushing a little from her absent mind, she accepted the glass and sipped. She coughed as soon as the drink slid down her throat and Felina smiled a little.

“I figured since you’re doing different things tonight, you’d like to try a different drink. That’s the house speciality,” Felina explained.

“It’s a little strong.” Stronger than Callie was used to.

“They don’t play around when they mix creams. Come on, let’s go have a seat.” Felina took her by the hand again and led her over to the couches.

They found an unoccupied space by the window and Felina sat down. A surprise yowl escaped Callie as Felina pulled her down into her lap. It was by some miracle Callie did not spill her drink. For a moment, she almost pulled away from Felina, but then remembered that this was all right here. She sipped her drink again, a much smaller sip, and looked out into the crowd.

“So, lions and lionesses mix in dens?” Callie asked, noticing the males and females wondering the club.

“Here, yes, but there are other places that only cater to one or the other. Again, this is a good place for introductions to the culture and socializing with people like you in many degrees. Going to an exclusive den usually means you’re trying to find a companion, for the night or for life, as well as socialize. But, here just shows you’re trying to mingle and get to know people without any real expectations,” Felina explained. 

That made sense. This seemed like a nice, calm place to get used to something new or even just catch up with old friends. Little did she know, both she and Felina would be doing the latter shortly.

“Doth my eyes deceive me or is this not the illustrious deputy mayor sitting atop the esteemed and courageous Lieutenant Feral,” a familiar, dignified voice called out as a familiar face approached. 

“Oh, my god,” Callie whimpered. She could not believe her bad luck. The attorney general for the city, the top legal mind in the whole colony as far as Callie was concerned, was walking over.

“Kitten, you know Mel Cabot?” Felina asked curiously. 

“Of course this marvel in heels knows me,” Mel replied as he stood before them. He was as imposing as always in a cut, three-piece tan suit. He looked like he was in for a day at the office. He sat down with them, not far on an ottoman. He crossed one leg over the other, showing off expensive leather shoes.

“How?” Felina asked. 

“I used to be an assistant district attorney,” Callie started to explain. It seemed like so long ago, even though it was hardly six years ago. 

“We worked together until I was promoted to district attorney of the city. I actually recommended Callie for her current assignment,” Mel explained in his smooth, low accented tone. His yellow eyes studied them, which Callie was used to seeing from when they worked together. He always seemed to try to take in everything, assess the whole situation.

Callie scoffed and rolled her eyes. He made it sound so altruistic. “Don’t you mean used me as a kat shield to avoid becoming deputy mayor?” she gave him a smirk. 

“Is that how you envision it? How often is a she-kat going to be able to get a position like that? You’re the first for a reason. Plus, you were quite young. It’s a good stepping stone,” he replied. He ran his hand across his whiskers. The fur around that area had become white, which was stood out in his jet black fur.

For a moment, Callie glanced at Felina’s tuffs of white. She was tempted to play with them, but did not want to do it in front of Mel. So, she focused her attention back to her former coworker. 

“So, this is all part of some master plan?” Callie inquired with a teasing smile. She still felt like he threw her under the bus to avoid working for a very corrupt city hall. She had never met a more intelligent or honest person in her life than Mel Cabot.

“You just have to trust me. Now, I’m a bit ashamed that I never realized you were a lioness,” Mel commented. “My radar never pinged.” He rubbed his hands together briefly. 

Callie laughed. He seemed genuinely embarrassed. And what was this talk of radars? He made it seem like lions and lionesses could sense each other.

“There are just certain tells that let other lions and lionesses know. We call it radar or joke about our whiskers twitching around other lions and lionesses,” Felina explained.

Callie nodded and then turned her attention back to her former colleague. “I guess it’s fair since I had no idea about you.” She also had no idea about radar or whiskers twitching or anything. She wondered if she gave off these “tells” now that would make another kat’s radar ping. 

“You couldn’t tell about this old gib?” Felina remarked and from the sparkle in her eyes, it seemed like she was teasing Mel.

Mel scoffed and gave her a slight glower. “Who do you think you’re calling a gib, Lieutenant?” 

“Gib?” Callie echoed, her attention back to Felina.

“A lion, but one who acts effeminate. Some more so than others,” Felina replied and threw playful smirk at Mel.

“I’m about as much of a gib as you are, Lieutenant. So, Callie, I take it from the questions, Felina is your introduction to the life of a lioness,” Mel commented. 

Callie felt a little embarrassed that she was so obvious and ducked her head a little. “She is.”

“I doubt there’s a better butch to learn from,” Mel said. “And a butch is a masculine lioness… or an overly masculine lion. Usually, when you say lion or lioness, those are the types who come to mind.” 

Felina’s gaze narrowed. “I’m no more butch than you’re a gib.” 

He scoffed, but it sounded like a swallowed chuckle. “Tell that to your outfit, sweetheart.” He then turned his attention to Callie again. “Don’t let her fool you. She’s butch. She could take any lioness and probably any lion in here right now. That’s how she attracts all the queens, which are very feminine lionesses if you didn’t know that.”

Felina snorted. “She knew that and don’t start spreading rumors now.” She sipped her milk beer bottle. 

“Oh, please. You haven’t been around since playing superhero six months ago. I don’t have to start anything. The rumors abound,” Mel stated, spreading his hands wide as if to illustrate his point. 

This would not be a surprise. If Felina was a presence around here or even in the world of lions and lionesses, then they would notice her missing. Added to that, her being shot was on television, live at first and later replayed on the news for days. Her condition had been reported on until she got out of the hospital. Anyone who knew Felina had to be worried about her and why she had not been out and about since being released from the hospital.

“Callie, come walk with me for a moment. Let’s have a look around and let me introduce you to some people. You might even know them already,” Mel offered, putting out his hand to her. 

Callie glanced at Felina, who nodded. Callie smiled and kissed Felina on the cheek. If Mel wanted to introduce her to some people, she could bet it would eventually help her career. It was amazing that such people could be in a lion’s den, but Mel was here and she never would have imagined that.

“You’ll fit right in,” Mel promised her, offering his arm. Callie chuckled, but accepted the offer. And, they were off. 

-8-8-8-8- 

A smile curled onto Felina’s face as she watched Callie go off with Mel. She did not know him that well, just in passing, as she did with a lot of lions. But, Callie knew him and trusted him, so Felina felt like should be fine. Besides, she wanted Callie to get comfortable with the whole scene without having to shadow her. Although, there was a little urge to follow her and just make sure everything went smoothly.

“She’ll be fine. I have to let her come into her own,” Feline muttered, trying to quiet the desire to chase after Callie. 

Felina managed to bury down the instinct with another drink from her beer. It was delicious and needed to be for how much it cost. This place was nice and all, but everything was expensive, playing to a more elite clientele, like Mel and others. She and other lower income patrons put up with it because it was nice to belong and it was nice to mingle, even though she and her pride claimed other dens as more their territory. Her true friends tended to frequent a less glamorous scene, which she would show Callie if she wanted to see it.

The thought made her groan. Those were the places they would truly run into her exes. So, far she had been lucky here. But, she wanted to include Callie in her life and she wanted Callie to get comfortable in what she seemed determined to make her new world.

Once Callie got comfortable, there was always the chance Callie would want to find a pride of her own, which could be here at _The Leo_. Or, Callie might find herself not wanting a pride at all or not wanting to claim a little piece of the den scene as her own. It all depended on a number of different things, but probably would not come up for months. She could always end up moving with higher class people, finding herself fitting in more with them, and eventually leave Felina behind.

Felina might have fretted over this, unaccustomed to being anyone’s first girlfriend, but she was pulled from these thoughts. A body dropped down on the sofa beside her. Turning, she was not surprised to see Penelope curling up to her. 

“Felina, I missed you,” Penelope purred, her face, covered in black soft fur, buried in Felina’s neck.

“Penny, you can’t do that,” Felina said, pulling away just enough for them to not touch. 

Big, sorrowful eyes regard Felina. “Why not? I just… I…”

Felina sighed and put a hand through Penelope’s short hair. “You haven’t been doing well?” 

Penelope whimpered and shook her head. “The nightmares came back after I saw you get shot and even though the news said you were fine, you never came back here and you didn’t take my calls, so I wasn’t sure. I’ve got this tight, hot ball in my stomach all the time now. I don’t know what to do.” 

A pain shot through Felina’s stomach. _Damn, I’m such an asshole_. She thought someone would be there for Penelope, though, while she was recovering. “Are you still seeing the doctor?”

Penelope nodded. “An extra day a week now. I should be going less.” 

Felina sighed again. “You should, but you also have to stop depending on me. You see I can get hurt just like anyone else.”

Penelope scoffed. “You got shot three times and you’re back out six months later like nothing happened. You’re pretty much the strongest kat I know.” 

“I’m also the kat you know with a girlfriend now.”

Penelope’s forehead wrinkled. “Won’t she understand? I’m not trying to steal you or anything. We’re pride sisters.” 

“I know. I just…” She had not explained to Callie what that was. She had no doubt Callie would not like her cuddling or caressing another she-kat, though. Yet, her fingers danced through Penelope’s hair. Penelope tucked in close to her.

Felina cast her gaze outward, hoping to spot Callie. She wanted to see if she was in Callie’s line of sight, if Callie could see Penelope curled against her. This was not totally weird for kats, but Callie would not accept it if it lasted long, which to “normal” kats was about a minute, if that. Lions and lionesses were different, though. _I should’ve prepared her more_. 

-8-8-8-8-

Callie finished her drink while conversing with Mel and a couple of city judges. There were also some attorneys in the crowd. It was all well and good. It was a little funny to see them tucked away in a corner, just like lawyers in a bar. There were a couple of cigars passed between them and for the first time, Callie was actually offered one. She declined. Her life was in enough danger everyday, no need to add to it with smoking.

They accepted her into the group readily, like she naturally belonged with them. They picked her brain about the politics of the city and the mayor. She did her best not to bad mouth Mayor Manx.

“It has to be trying for you, Callie, to serve under Mayor Manx. How this fool managed to become mayor of the most important city of the whole colony is beyond me. How are people so stupid to keep voting for him,” Rita Runt, the only female amongst this crowd of law professionals, commented. There were a few laughs from the others.

Callie was familiar with Rita Runt only through reputation. An attorney for underdogs and underprivileged. It was said the bit of her left ear that was missing was actually torn out by a rival lawyer after she beat him in court, winning a lawsuit that cost a company millions of dollars after they poisoned the water of several residential homes in a poor part of the city. Rita was very much hated in the business world.

“I salute you. Surviving two terms as his deputy mayor and not feeling dirty is quite an accomplishment,” Kimba Asad said, swirling his drink a little. He was a noted judge and Callie never would have thought he was a lion until interacting with him now. Talking to him, watching him move, and noting his posture with his hip out just slightly, she wondered if he was considered a gib.

“I knew she’d handle the job well and with as much dignity as Manx allows,” Mel boasted, patting her on the shoulder.

“Tell us how much of his administration are you responsible for. Did you convince him to open that new park?” Kimba inquired before taking a delicate sip of his martini. He had this small smile on his face and a light danced in his eyes, like they were about to dish dirt or something. 

“Well, I helped convince him it was a good idea, but the Onca brothers very much wanted to open that park and they were ready to walk away from the deal.” She was happy the Onca brothers were passionate about the park. She did convince them to insist on private guards in the park, telling them if they paid half, then the city would pay the other half. This would be a good way to keep the park safe. Of course, Manx had found a way to short change that deal and put part-time Enforcers in the park instead of the private guards the Onca brothers were paying for.

“And we all know how Manx hates to lose out on money,” Rita commented with a frown tugging at her mouth. “Not, if only he was willing to put out money to keep things up once the investors leave.”

“It’s a shame what’s happened there,” Kimba sighed.

“It’s fine during the day,” Mel commented. “I jog there in the morning. At night, though, dangers stalk the place, of course.” There nods from the few silent kats standing with them. 

“I told him to have guards there all day,” Callie growled by accident. She hated that Manx always thought about money and if she did not manage to include money in the argument, he would ignore her. Thankfully, she could talk money with the best of them, having majored in finance in college before going to law school. Unfortunately, she still was not quite as fluent in “asshole,” so sometimes it was hard to get through to Manx if he was in a mood or if others on his staff had an opinion.

Kimba and a few others smiled at her outrage. She wanted to change the subject, but they wanted to keep talking politics. It was fine until she noticed Felina in a distance. There was a female curled against her girlfriend and Felina was petting her head. What. The. Hell!

“Excuse me, sirs,” Callie said, moving back toward Felina with purpose in her step. Mel followed her.

“Callie, don’t rush off. I know you’re upset,” Mel said.

“Of course, I’m upset,” she growled. And hurt. She wandered off for two seconds to socialize like a lioness was supposed to and Felina had the nerve to cuddle up with someone else!

“You’re new to this, so you don’t know, but that’s Penelope and she means you no harm,” Mel insisted. 

“It doesn’t look that way,” Callie declared. 

“Has Felina explained to what a pride is?”

“She gave me a quick explanation about encompassing three concepts in being a lioness.” 

“Okay, did she include that a pride is also a close group of lion friends? They’re practically siblings because they get to see all of you and accept you like family is supposed. It’s a tighter group to help you get along and be there for you,” Mel quickly informed her.

Callie paused. “And?”

“Penelope went through a serious trauma two years ago. I can’t tell you what it was. She had only just discovered she was a lioness and was lucky enough to meet Felina. Felina’s been there for her ever since. They’re pride sisters. Felina missing these past six months hasn’t been kind to Penelope,” Mel replied.

Callie took a moment to look at Felina and Penelope again. The sight still did not sit well with her, but she could see it was not exactly what she thought. Felina was not holding Penelope the same way she would hold Callie. It seemed more like she cradling a kitten. 

Callie felt a little better that Felina did not jump away guilty when she and Mel returned. She sat on the other side of Felina. Penelope did jump, which set Callie just a little ill-at-ease.

“Penny, this is Callie, my girlfriend,” Felina introduced them.

“Oh, my goodness, you’re the deputy mayor,” Penelope yelped and pulled away from Felina. 

“Guilty as charged,” Callie managed a smile.

“Isn’t she just Felina’s type, Penny?” Mel commented with a smile, possibly trying to diffuse the situation with humor.

“Isn’t who Felina’s type?” a she-kat in a smart suit inquired as she came and sat down with them with more grace and elegance than Callie ever imagined went into sitting. She nursed a blood red drink in a tumbler as she crossed her legs at the ankle, showing off thousand dollar black pumps.

“The deputy mayor,” Mel said. “Callie, have you met Nia? She owns this little shindig as well as several other businesses.” 

“A pleasure, dear.” Nia leaned over to shake Callie’s hand. The handshake was weak on Callie’s part because she could not believe who was sitting with them.

“You’re Tawnia Dilan,” Callie managed to say. 

“Oh, so you’ve heard of her?” Mel teased. Of course Callie had heard of Tawnia Dilan. She was one of the most successful she-kats in the whole city, inheriting her husband’s companies about a decade ago when he died and turning them into financial giants.

Nia turned her attention to Penelope. “Oh, dear, come to me.” She motioned for Penelope as she put her drink down.

Penelope whined a little, but she did as ordered. She tucked herself under Nia, who smiled at Callie. Callie supposed this was to properly diffuse the situation. It worked, but now Callie was curious.

“So, are you all part of the same pride?” Callie asked, making a circle gesture with her finger.

“No, no, no. Mel’s pride is full of drunken idiots.” Nia flicked her wrist at Mel. “And Felina’s pride… well, full of lionesses who look just like her and a couple just like Penny, along with Penny.” Nia caressed Penelope’s cheek with all the gentleness one would expect of a kat touching a priceless painting. “I was once someone Felina pursued. We’ve remained somewhat close.” 

Callie could hardly believe it. Nia had to be at least ten years Felina’s senior. Sure, Felina was five years older than she was, but ten years was a big gap and she felt like she was being kind by assuming ten. She looked at Felina, who looked away and gulped down beer, like she was embarrassed. 

“Don’t be surprised, dear. Felina has a thing for elegant queens. Age doesn’t seem to factor into it. In fact, I think she just likes elegant queens and nothing else matters,” Nia explained.

“Oh, really?” Callie pressed. Now, this she wanted to hear about. She did not know much about Felina’s dating history and it made her imagination run wild.

Nia laughed. The sound was rich and deep. “Oh, yes, dear.”

“Nia,” Felina growled.

“Remember when she took up with Duchess O’Malley?” Nia asked Mel, a smile playing on her lips. She then took a sip of her drink. 

Callie gasped. “You mean the socialite heiress? But, she’s married.”

Mel nodded. “She is. She has a type just like Felina. She likes slumming it.” He gave Felina a teasing smirk. 

Felina flinched. Callie reached out and took Felina’s hand. She was not “slumming” it with Felina and she would make sure Felina understood this.

“But, how can she be a lioness if she’s married to a tom kat now?” Callie asked. She did not understand this. 

Nia waved the question off. “There’s many types of lionesses. Hell, I’m a widow. So, married doesn’t factor into it. I didn’t realize my attraction until my husband died, spending all of our time together appreciating him, even though I knew something was lacking. There are lions and lionesses who are attracted to both sexes. Again, Duchess O’Malley seems to have a type and sex doesn’t matter.”

Callie turned to Felina and stared at her with wide eyes. Was Felina attracted to both sexes? The others laughed. Felina did not look amused.

“Don’t worry. Felina’s type definitely includes sex. She’s all about the fairer kind,” Mel assured Callie. “Again, her having a type is why she ended up with Duchess O’Malley.”

“Felina met her one day many years ago in here. Duchess was quite taken with Felina and Felina was smitten. Their affair was one for the ages,” Nia declared with a grand wave of her hand.

“You tell it way better than Felina does,” Penelope remarked in a low tone with a small smile. 

“Of course I do,” Nia smiled. 

“An affair for the ages,” Felina scoffed. “It was a few months of fun and then she met that damned alley kat.”

“Her husband, you mean,” Mel corrected her. “And you know it was more than that. You adored her. Pictures of you with her and her kits were in all of the elite rags. I was surprised kats didn’t start referring to you as ‘Dam’ Felina.” 

Callie chuckled a little. She had never heard of any of this, but she was not one to keep up with the obscenely wealthy in Megakat City unless she needed to know about them for the mayor. It must have been something to see an heiress out with Felina, though, not to mention Duchess’ three kittens.

“You dated a kat with kittens?” Callie asked. Felina did not seem like the type.

“They were cute and funny. I didn’t mind them.” Felina shrugged as if it did not mean anything. She shifted a little, so this was not very comfortable for her, but Callie was still curious. 

“Because their mother was her exact type. But, I think she’s moved up.” Nia smiled at Callie. “She’s a lovely lioness and she deserves someone who can appreciate her.”

Callie smiled a bit while Felina groaned, clearly embarrassed. Callie curled into her, wanting to let her know it was all right. This got a smile out of Felina and she kissed the top of Callie’s head. 

The group chatted for a while before Nia convinced Penelope and Callie to join her on the dance floor. It seemed to be a ploy to get Penelope to meet someone, as Nia motioned to all of the attracted lionesses moving well with the music. Callie glanced at Felina, who shrugged.

“I’ll dance some,” Felina said, rising to her feet.

And, so they danced. Felina moved to the rhythm, but was still not in top physical condition. She tired easily and Callie had no problem with her needing a rest. She had no trouble finding new dance partners. 

“Be careful, dear,” Nia said, pulling up close to Callie, who was at the bar in need of water.

“Of what?” Callie asked. Had she broken some lioness rule already? 

“Dancing for too long with those other lionesses. Felina might hold back, but she’s not the type to share.”

“She’s not sharing. I’m with her.” Callie would never stray either. 

“Yes, but those other lionesses don’t know that and you’re new around here. You might as well have a bow around your neck, dear.”

Callie frowned. “It doesn’t feel that way. Besides, Felina said this is someplace you go to socialize, not try to pick someone up.” 

An amused smile danced on Nia’s face and she shrugged. “But, if you could do both at the same time, all the better.”

Callie glanced over at Felina, who was watching her. She turned back to Nia. “Did you date her?” 

“No, I have no desire to be with a she-kat who’s closer to my son’s age than my own. She was quite dashing in trying to court me, though. I’m sure you’re aware of how charming she can be.”

“I am.” 

“Be sure to let her, you know.”

Callie’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean?”

“You have to be yourself, but you also have to let Felina be herself. She’s unsure sometimes because she tends to chase females who should be considered out of her league. You and I prove that.” 

Callie nodded. She knew Felina tried too much sometimes, but it did not occur to her that such a strong kat could ever be unsure of herself. It made sense, though. Felina was trying to hold onto her with both hands already. 

“I have no problem with her being herself,” Callie stated. She was not sure if she had seen all of Felina, though. Now, she desperately wanted to.

“Good. Felina deserves happiness, especially after that horrible thing with Duchess O’Malloy.” Nia’s face drew back in disgust. 

“There’s a story there, huh?”

Nia waved her off. “Felina will tell you when she’s comfortable.” 

Callie nodded. “How do I get her to understand I’m not going anywhere?”

Nia glanced over at Felina. “Well, short of marrying her,” she chuckled at her own joke. “I think a start would be better educating yourself on lioness culture.”

“I’m trying. Can you tell me more about?” Callie requested. 

“I can and will because I want Felina to be happy and I enjoy helping fellow females trying to rise in this kat’s world. First, let’s get you a real drink and then we’ll talk for a while.”

Callie did not argue. She wanted to know more about this world and more about what she needed to do to make Felina comfortable in their relationship because she was good. As far as she was concerned, this was the best thing to happen to her. 

-8-8-8-8-

The night crept on and Felina was ready to leave, especially since she spent the past ten minutes watching Callie dance with some big lioness. She really wished Callie had stuck to speaking with Nia, even though she suspected Nia was just telling embarrassing stories about her. Anything would have been better than watching Callie dance with that muscular female, though.

Felina did not know the she-kat, so she was probably new to the den. Felina bet she could break the kat in half if she wanted, but there was no need to do that. After all, Callie had kept her cool when she saw Penelope curled up against Felina, so Felina returned the favor… until the lioness’ hands went Callie’s hips and ran the length of her tail.

With a growl buried deep in her chest, Felina marched to the dance floor and put her arm right around Callie’s waist. She pulled Callie to her and glared down the damned lioness, who wisely backed away. Callie giggled a little as Felina led her away. 

“This night has been very educational,” Callie remarked.

“Yes, after Nia pulled you away and you attracted all those lionesses attention on the dance floor,” Felina commented. 

“Butch lionesses, like you. Maybe I have a type,” Callie snickered.

“You might also be a little buzzed.”

“Just a little.” Callie made a show of putting her thumb and forefinger very close to together. “Nia’s drink has a kick to it.” 

Chuckling, Felina shook her head. “Did she tell you she’s off cream and on blood?”

“Blood?” Callie hiccuped. It was definitely stronger than cream.

Felina smiled and tucked her in close. “We’ll get some coffee on the way to your condo.”

With a nod, Callie grinned. She was a cute drunk, smiling and giggling at almost everything. Felina got them to the car safely and then got Callie some of her favorite coffee. Callie drank the coffee while Felina drove them to the condo. Callie talked the whole ride, going on about everything she learned from this simple night out. Felina smiled, even though in the back of her mind, she thought about those lionesses dancing with her queen.

Once they got to the condo, Callie seemed sober. She glided into the house as usual with Felina behind her. They had spent a few nights here, so Felina had spare clothes, including pajamas. And then Callie turned to her and she thought she might not need pajamas. 

“Thank you for sharing this with me tonight,” Callie said with a smile as she tucked herself in close to Felina.

“Whatever you need to know, I’m happy to get you whatever you need,” Felina replied. This was true, but she was not happy with seeing other lionesses on Callie. But, then again, they had not talked about their relationship much because they had been inside so long. Now, if they were going to be going out on the town, they might need to have a discussion.

Before Felina could suggest they talk, Callie kissed her. She returned the affection, as it was impossible not to. Callie’s mouth did not leave hers and the deputy mayor led her into the bedroom. Callie’s bedroom was somewhat a mess, but not like Felina’s bedroom usually was. Callie’s bedroom had files and books on almost every available surfaces, but it was neat. Maybe overworked, like Callie.

They drew closer to the Callie’s large bed, which seemed to call out and beg for company. It was set against the back wall with sunset painting above it that had bore witness to a few nights of passion. A lone lamp sat on the nightstand with an alarm clock that acted as a backup in case Callie’s phone did not wake her up for whatever reason. A chaise lounge that had once bore their weight as they moved together was set up by a large window on left wall. There was an ottoman at the foot of the bed where Callie kept a spare blanket and by some miracle Felina did not trip over it for the first time. 

“I want to do something for you,” Callie whispered, fingers playing with the lapel of Felina’s jacket.

“What?” Felina breathed. 

“You’ll like it.”

Felina had no doubt about that, especially when Callie undressed. “Liking this already.” 

Callie chuckled, but she did not say anything. She just stripped, making sure to stay more than an arm’s length away. Felina reached for her and she stepped away. Felina got the message after a couple of tries. Callie smirked at her as she crawled onto the bed and then she did something that made Felina’s eyes pop open, her heart race, and her libido spike. Turning her back to Felina, Callie presented herself, face down in the mattress, ass in the air along with her tail, showing off her delicious center. 

“Callie…” Felina whispered. This was serious. This was beyond them having to discuss their relationship. Callie was surrendering herself to Felina.

“Well?” Callie looked over her shoulder at Felina.

“Are you sure?” This meant they were exclusive.

“Take me, Lina,” Callie purred.

Who was Felina to argue? Stripping quickly, she situated herself behind Callie. Showering Callie’s back in appreciative kisses, Felina’s hands busied themselves by caressing Callie’s body, earning mews from her. Shivers raced up and down Felina’s spine.

“I need you to be sure,” Felina said, a finger stroking one of Callie’s nipples. This could not be some request brought on by too much drink. 

“Please, Lina,” Callie begged with a whine.

Felina growled, smelling how much Callie wanted her. But, she wanted to savor this moment. It would never happen again, after all. Sure, they could replicate it, but there would only be a first time once. So, she continued on with kissing and stroking. 

“You’re not drunk, right?” Felina asked, just to be sure.

“I want to say I’m in my right mind, but you’re driving me crazy right now, so it’s hard to be sure,” Callie remarked. 

Felina chuckled. Okay, so Callie was not drunk. Felina turned her attention back to Callie’s body, running her hands across her bent back. Felina purred and showered more kisses onto Callie’s tempting form, paying special attention to her shoulders and neck.

“Please,” Callie’s voice was strained. 

Felina kissed the nape of Callie’s neck again. Callie whined and mewed, obviously expecting more. Felina wanted to give in, but needed a little more time.

“Lina…” Callie sounded like she was about to burst. 

The sound of her name in that desperate whine made Felina give in. Biting down on Callie’s neck, she slid a finger inside of Callie. She felt amazing as always and Felina could not help moaning along with Callie. Pants escaped Felina as Callie’s marvelous body gripped her and swallowed her, taking her through endless wonder. Felina would never tire of this.

“Yes,” Callie groaned, clutching the covers while pushing back into Felina.

Felina moaned, feeling how much Callie wanted her. One finger became two and she timed her thrusts in just the way Callie liked it. She bit at Callie’s neck again while her free hand gently ran up and down Callie’s perfect body. And then, that perfect body fluttered around her fingers and Felina felt like she had touched heaven while Callie cried out in pleasure.

-8-8-8-8- 

Callie had her head on Felina’s shoulder with Felina’s arm around her. She had an arm draped across Felina’s well-defined abdomen and her tail tossed over Felina’s legs.

“I guess it’s silly to ask if you were sure about that since it’s done,” Felina commented. 

“Oh, I’m still sure. Tonight, I realized this is what I want. You are what I want and I didn’t know how to tell you, but this little educational field trip helped me see what I had to do,” Callie explained. 

Felina’s brow furrowed. “How’s that?”

“Well, Nia told me how lioness relationships are just the same as any other, but she also told me I needed to help you understand you could be yourself and I’m truly with you. So, I figured it would be best to let you know how serious I am about you. Thank you for not rejecting me.” It had definitely been a fear.

Felina scoffed. “I’m not stupid.” She kissed Callie. “I love you and I love spending time with you.”

Callie smiled. “I love you, too. Thank you for sharing your world with me.”

Felina chuckled. “Oh, that was only the beginning. If this was college, that would an entry level course. We have so much more to go. I still have to introduce you to my pride.”

Callie cuddled closer. “I’d like that. I imagine they’re all ex-military.”

Felina laughed more, which let Callie know she was correct. Still, she looked forward to it. Actually, she looked forward to this whole new stage of their relationship. They were practically mates at this point thanks to her little display and Felina accepting.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: someone’s suspicious of Callie and Felina.


	3. Out of the Bag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters.

3: Out of the Bag 

Since the night Callie presented herself to Felina, the couple had taken to making more time for each other. It went beyond spending time at each other’s places. They called each other at work and sent little adorable texts to each other. She never would have thought Felina could send a cute text, but she had the proof on her phone. At that moment, her phone vibrated.

Eyes drifting from the work on her desk, Callie checked the new message. “Hey there, lovely kitten. I know you’re working. Wish I could hear your voice. I was just thinking about you.”

“Thinking about me enough to meet for lunch, lover?” Callie responded.

“You know I’d like to do more than that, but I guess it’ll keep till tonight. So, lunch’ll do.” 

Callie smiled. Best of all of this were lunch dates. They both started taking lunch, first of all. This was not something either of them was accustomed to. Callie always had work piled up to the ceiling of her office since Mayor Manx hardly did anything. Sometimes, she was skeptical he could even read. Meanwhile, Felina usually ate at her desk and handled reports. Well, now, they realized they had an hour where they could be together and they worked right across the street from each other.

To avoid being obvious, Callie insisted she should come get Felina for lunch. People just assumed she was infatuated with Felina since the Lieutenant leaped in front of three bullets for her. After all, who would not be infatuated with the kat who saved her life? Enforcers had the nerve to even tease Felina about the visits, but whatever. Felina did not care, so Callie carried on.

Minutes before lunch, Callie packed up her desk, putting away all documents and shutting her computer down. She never left anything out and she could tell whenever someone tried to use her computer. She worked with some of the most underhanded, sneaky kats, who, if they swam, would surely leave an oil streak in the water. Several times, she found evidence someone had been in her office, going through things, undoubtedly trying to steal her work to take credit for it or trying to find evidence she had on others’ wrongdoings.

Outside bustled with the din of the city, busy kats on important calls, and cars jammed up in traffic with their horns blaring. Callie weaved between cars with ease to the Enforcer Headquarters. The AC blew her hair back a little as she stepped inside and her heels tapped on the tiled floor. She waved at the guard while showing her ID badge from City Hall. The guard smiled and waved back while opening a barred gate to give her entry to the building proper.

“Hey, Deputy Mayor Briggs, how about you let me take you to lunch instead of Felina?” an Enforcer whistled as she walked by.

She glanced at the rude kat. He was just a regular pilot from what she could tell, so Felina outranked him. Yet, he dared call her by her first name, as if they were familiar or friends. Callie was used to disrespect at her job, but seeing the sexist attitude existed pretty much everywhere always made her teeth itch. She did not understand why so many males acted like they were superior just for being male.

“Lieutenant, your biggest fan is on the floor!” someone crowed as soon as Callie stepped off the elevator. She navigated her way through rows of desks with uniformed kats rushing about them and the aisles.

“Shut up,” Callie heard Felina grumbled as she drew closer to Felina’s desk, stuck in the middle of the floor. A poor position with no view and kats on all sides.

“Is that any way to greet me?” Callie teased with a smile as she stood before the lieutenant and her cluttered desk.

Felina smiled up at her and her eyes shined in a way that let Callie know Felina had other ideas on how to properly greet her. Unfortunately, they could not share a tongue kiss in public. Instead, they settled for a hug, since they were she-kats and friends did that. When they pulled away, Felina stood and took her hand. It was not enough, but it was pleasant.

“It’s always funny seeing you two hold hands. I mean, I never imagined Lieutenant Feral the type,” a large, muscular kat wearing a Captain’s uniform commented as the ladies made their way out of Enforcer Headquarters. “It’s like she’s going soft.” He actually punched Felina in the shoulder and laughed.

“Shut up, Captain,” Felina growled on their way out. Callie guessed those two actually had a good relationship if Felina could tell a superior to shut up and he could hit a lower ranking officer without reason.

“Who was that?” Callie asked, glancing behind them as the unknown Captain vanished behind a corner. 

“Stupid Captain. He’s always busting my balls over stuff since I got back,” Felina answered, leading Callie down the street. Felina stood on the outside and made sure to guide Callie by any obstacles with a gentle hand.

“But, you’re okay?” Callie did not like the idea of Felina getting crap from the guys. 

Rolling her eyes, Felina scoffed. “He’s cool. Don’t worry about it.”

“Former military?” Callie guessed. 

“Army guy. He actually doesn’t really like being in the Enforcers as much as he thought he would. It’s all ‘air guys’ he always says.”

Callie chuckled a bit. The Enforcers had ground troops, but Commander Feral always went to planes and choppers before anything else, even when the threat was not in the air. This had bothered Callie for a while. It just did not seem practical, not that she expected Commander Feral to be such. Nothing ever came of it when she brought it up, as she often dismissed as not knowing anything about battle tactics for never being in combat, but she was certain she had seen more combat than the career politicians who dismissed her. 

“There should be more Enforcers patrolling the streets,” Callie said.

Felina nodded. “Street crime’s getting a little out of control.” 

“White collar crime’s just as bad, but a lot of Enforcers aren’t even trained to spot those sorts of crimes. Mayor Manx doesn’t want to put any money toward such training. If the colonial government doesn’t notice, a lot of the time those crimes go unnoticed.” Callie frowned as she thought back to the many talks she had with her boss over this only to be rebuffed. He tutted her off like one would do a small kitten.

“Of course not. If someone was trained to solve those types of crimes, someone might realize how corrupt he is,” Felina commented.

Callie could not argue that, so she did not. Instead, she directed the conversation to find out how Felina’s day was going. Felina complained about being at her desk as they got to the small cafe they planned to sample today. They were escorted to a small table in the back and ordered drinks. 

“Has your uncle not given his approval for you to fly again?” Callie asked, a little concerned. Felina was a pilot at heart. If she could not fly, Callie was not sure how Felina would make it through the day.

“He’s going by the doctor’s original estimate as to when I should be ready, so by the end of the month. For now, he’s got me doing reports,” Felina sighed.

Callie frowned. “Everyone’s reports?” 

Felina shrugged. “He needs to give me something to do, especially after I finished my own reports. How’s work going for you?”

“Manx has me working on this proposal with the hope of getting this real estate developer to build a skyscraper down in The Jungle.”

Now, Felina frowned, undoubtedly comprehending the scheme already. “You’re not going to make that deal, are you? If a big, shiny building goes up in that area, so many poor people will be displaced as other big wig kats rush in to buy up land and build their own crap. Crap the city doesn’t even need.”

Callie sighed. “I know, I know. But, it could mean more jobs.” She could hardly open her mouth for this argument. The more she worked for Manx, the more it made her skin crawl. If this kept up, she would end up a sell out and not be able to look herself in the mirror. 

“Not for the people that live there.”

“I know, but this is his next move. He’s trying to bring more money into Megakat City.”

“How much more money does he need? He’s like a parasite. Megakat City is the most populated city in the whole colony and the most important, but if he keeps on doing this, it’ll also have the poorest kats trapped within it.”

Callie could not argue any of that. Megakat City probably already did have the poorest kats in the whole colony in it. Most jobs in Megakat City did not pay enough for a regular kat to survive there. Mayor Manx was bleeding the city dry and making a mint while doing it, but kept getting elected. Of course, that was not much of a mystery considering how much money went toward his campaign every single time he ran.

Before they could continue the discussion, the waitress came over with their drinks and took their lunch orders. As soon as that was done, the waitress was off again and they were alone. It was a good distraction. 

“So, when’s our next date?” Callie asked, changing the subject.

“The weekend should be good. I’m gonna take you to a restaurant owned by a lion. You’ll like it,” Felina replied. 

Callie grinned. Since they had gone to _The Leo_ , Felina had slowly introduced her to other aspects of the lion/lioness subculture. Callie learned a lot, but her favorite part was meeting a member of Felina’s pride. It was an accident, running into the muscular female named Margarita. Felina teased her about her name, which might explain why she went by Mara, claiming it sounded tougher. But, as expected Mara was a former member of the air force and used to box. She did not seem surprised by Felina being with Callie, but Callie figured it was because it was no secret Felina had a type. 

“He’ll introduce you to his mane. You might know her,” Felina continued.

“His mane?” Callie echoed. New vocabulary word to store away.

Felina thought on it, probably trying to figure out how to explain it. Sometimes, Felina needed time to get the words right or she just talked until it made sense. It was a little interesting to see, not that Callie expected any Feral to be great with words. 

“Okay, so sometimes, we get a partner of the opposite sex to present to the public just to make sure no one suspects our real attractions. So, you know, a mane… concealing the truth, I guess,” Felina replied with a chuckle.

Callie’s brow furrowed. “That… Does the mane know he or she is a mane?” 

“Sometimes. With this one, she’s aware. She works down at the bank you use. She’s the only female loan officer there.”

“I know who you’re talking about. She and I sometimes talk. Oh, my god, she’s married.” Callie’s eyes went wide.

“It’s okay. Like I said, she knows. She doesn’t mind. They’re friends. Their marriage help each other. His restaurant’s very popular and this helped get her the loan officer job at the bank. With her there, he doesn’t have to worry about rumors because he’s very much a gib and upon meeting him, most people do wonder.”

Callie nodded. She figured she would see what Felina meant when they met the guy. For now, they enjoyed their lunch and their time together, which they spent mapping out what they would do when they got home.

-8-8-8-8- 

The last thing Felina wanted to return to was her desk after a lunch date with Callie, but it was a necessary evil. She had to work, after all. If only her uncle would follow her doctor’s most recent orders and let her actually get in a plane it would be a lot better, but he insisted on following the original plan which called for her to sit at a desk for another month. She might go mad.

“Until next time,” Callie said as she walked Felina to her desk.

Felina laughed because “next time” would be tonight at Felina’s apartment. But, Callie liked to end on a joke, knowing it bothered Felina to have Callie walk her to her desk. Felina was supposed to be the one to walk her… well, her mate back to her office. She was the one who was supposed to do all these protective little things, but reality was an asshole.

“We’re gonna run out of places close by to eat at this rate,” Felina replied.

“If that’s the case, I’ll just have to start coming by with lunch.” Callie had done that once already, after finding out Felina had a huge pile of work that she could not get away from.

Felina just smiled, even though she knew that would lead to tons of teasing. She was aware she looked like a big idiot with this grin, but she could not help it. Her coworkers would understand the dopey expression if they had a mate as good as hers. But, whatever. Felina got back to work once Callie took her leave.

“You and the Deputy Mayor seem a little cozy,” the grating voice of the Lieutenant Commander said as he had the nerve to park himself on the corner of Felina’s desk.

Curling her lip at him, Felina cut her eyes in his direction. “I don’t see how that’s any of your business, _sir_.” Sir pretty much equaled “asshole” when talking to the Lieutenant Commander.

“I’m just wondering what the infatuation is. That’s all,” he said with a smile.

“Lieutenant Feral saved the Deputy Mayor’s life. I think that’s enough for a little hero worship,” Captain Lidon said as he marched over. He folded his arms across his big barrel chest. He was actually taller and more muscular than Commander Feral, so it did not take much for him to intimidate pretty much anyone.

“A little yeah, but they’ve been going on these little lunch dates for a few weeks now,” Lieutenant Commander Steele said.

“And how is that any business of yours?” Captain Lidon pressed. The Captain was a favorite around the HQ, so he could push against almost anyone. Hell, sometimes, he even got away with questioning the Commander.

Steele held his hands up in surrender and laughed. He looked uncomfortable, maybe even a little worried. His eyes darted to the floor and then to Felina. He cleared his throat. 

“Yes, well, I was just curious. I mean, the Lieutenant’s already the Commander’s niece and now this thing with Deputy Mayor Briggs…” He trailed off, as if realizing he said too much. “Well, I’ll leave you to your work.” Steele rushed off.

Captain Lidon shook his head as he watched him go. “I’ll never figure out how that guy got this high up.”

“I always assume corruption,” Felina remarked, but she meant it. Whenever someone in Megakat City did not seem to fit the job, she assumed somewhere someone got a lot of money and favors. 

“Yeah, but he was appointed by your uncle and the man’s a lot of things, but corrupt isn’t one of them.”

“Yeah, but he might’ve been drawn in by phony recommendations and resumes and all kinds of things. You know my uncle,” Felina sighed. 

Chuckling, the Captain nodded. “Big ol’ farm boy. He shoulda joined the military like you to at least get rid of some of the naïvety. Anyway, you need to watch Steele. He’s up to something.”

Felina laughed. “I know. He’s awake, after all.” Steele was always up to something. It was his nature.

“You got me there. You need to take the captain’s exam. At least that way, he won’t outrank you by so much.”

She groaned. “I need more field hours.”  

“Then don’t get shot next time you’re playing hero or have the decency to at least come back to work the next day. I’m surrounded by idiots when you’re not around.” He had been pushing her to take the captain’s test for almost a year now, not caring she still needed about another year’s worth of field hours. 

“You mean everyone else doesn’t get the ray of sunshine that comes with you?” she teased.

He gave her a big, lopsided grin. “I always say fly kats have no sense of humor. Probably because kats don’t belong in the air.”

“Oh, please. Since ancient times when kats were stuck in trees, they’ve dreamed of the skies. You’re just mad because you’re too scared to go up there,” she shot back.

He chuckled, a deep sound, and then went on his way. He had work to do and kats to supervise. Besides, Felina had paperwork to get through.

-8-8-8-8-

Callie ignored the stares she got as she entered Enforcers HQ. The stares were not because kats still were not used to seeing her, but now just the rude ones eyed her. She knew from Felina telling her that most Enforcers checked out her ass, Felina included. Felina was the only one she did not mind.

“Deputy Mayor, what a pleasure to see you,” Lieutenant Commander Steele said, coming to her side as she made her way to the elevator.

“Good to see you, too,” she replied politely, but sped up a little. She had little desire to speak with Steele. He was slimy on a good day. 

“Here to see Lieutenant Feral again?” he asked, hitting the up button on the lobby elevator.

“Yes. She wasn’t able to get out for lunch.” Callie decided to bring lunch to Felina after the Lieutenant called to cancel on her. There would be no canceling their time together if she could help it.

“Yes, she’s in a meeting.”

“Oh?” Felina had not said anything about a meeting on a phone. Of course, she had been in a rush, so that explained the meeting. Hopefully, it was about her going back to her regular duties. She was more than ready. 

“Yes. She’s been sort of slow on the paperwork, you know? I’m sure she’s been told this,” Steele said.

“Shouldn’t you be in the meeting, too, then? You are her direct superior, correct?”  

He waved the question off. “Her Captain’s handling it.”

“It’s all right. I can wait for her.” Callie patted the bottom of the bag. Her hope was to sit with Felina and eat with her. Lunch was simple cold sandwiches, so it could wait.

His face shifted a bit, almost like he was about to frown, but he caught himself. “You certainly are devoted to Lieutenant Feral.” 

“She saved my life. She almost died saving my life.”

“She did her job,” he argued.

“She went above and beyond for me. It was her job to protect the Onca brothers and she did that, but then she came back for me. I’m not sure how I can explain how amazing that is and I’m not sure why I would have to,” she said to him. Most normal kats just accepted it, but Steele was not normal.

He blinked. “I’m sorry if I offended you.” 

She glanced at him, knowing he was not sorry in the slightest. He was fishing and she was not sure why. She was not sure how to be rid of him either since Felina was not at her desk. Instead, she sat down and waited, hoping he would go away. She was not so lucky.

“So, you’re just going to wait for her?” Steele inquired, looking around.

“Well, I’m not going to leave her lunch on her desk. I know how you Enforcers are with food.” Felina had shared more than enough break room tales of missing food and fistfights due to missing food. 

Steele’s face twisted a little. “So, you have casual conversations with the Lieutenant?”

“We do see each other often at lunch. Do you think we just discuss our hair, nails, and tomkats?” She arched an eyebrow. 

Steele stiffened. “So… what do you talk about?”

“Nothing of importance.”

“Steele!” Commander Feral bellowed in the manner they were all accustomed to. Steele yelped and pretty much ran off as Feral stepped closer. Feral stopped and stared at Callie, sitting oh so comfortable in his niece’s chair. “Deputy Mayor Briggs.” He said her name with a touch of annoyance.

“Commander Feral,” she greeted him, doing her best not to smile sweetly at him. 

He leaned down, getting close to her face, but not exactly in it. “Did it ever occur to you that coming here so often isn’t good for Felina?”

Callie’s brow furrowed. “Why?”

“People are talking.” 

Callie found this hard to believe. They went to the same cafe almost everyday now, where she kissed Felina on the cheek more than once, they held hands the whole way there and back, and no one even glanced their way. Some of the Enforcers joked about diving in front of bullets, so she could visit them like she did Felina and they laughed about it. Feral was just being paranoid, which she should not be surprised by. 

“Talking about what? We’re friends,” Callie said.

He stared hard at her. “And you’re just putting yourself at risk and setting Felina up to do something she’ll regret.” 

“You do realize she has plenty of female friends. All of whom somehow have managed to go completely un-raped by her, despite her being bigger than most of them.”

He growled, very unimpressed with her use of logic. “Felina’s a good Enforcer and she could go to the top. Don’t ruin her chances.”

“Being friends with the deputy mayor would ruin her chances? You sure it’s not the old kats club that’ll do it? You do realize no she-kat has a rank higher than lieutenant in your organization and you only have three of those,” Callie pointed out. She had researched this not too long ago. She was not too sure how to approach the subject with Felina, who had to know she had gone as far as she could go with the Enforcers. Yeah, it was further than she had gone in the air force, but still.

“Felina has the strength and will to go further than any other she-kat. She doesn’t need you distracting her, though,” Feral stated.

This was kind of sweet… in a sad way. Feral had faith in his niece. Of course, Felina was awesome, so why not have faith in her? If anyone was going to bust through the glass ceiling, Felina would be the one, but Feral seemed to be worried about the wrong things. 

Before Callie could tell Feral anything, Felina came into view. She marched over to the desk and smiled at Callie. Callie smiled back and Feral grumbled under his breath.

“Commander?” Felina eyed her uncle. She glanced at Callie, as if checking on her. Callie just smiled. 

“I was just informing the deputy mayor that Enforcer HQ is not a diner,” Feral stated, glancing at their lunch bag.

“And I was just informing the Commander that labor laws state every city worker is entitled to a lunch break,” Callie countered, batting her eyes at him.

“Really? That’s still a law? I thought the mayor would’ve done away with that and with those safety regulations a long time ago,” Felina remarked.

“Comedy and law aside, there’s no eating in this part of the building,” Feral said before walking away. He turned just to eye Callie a bit before disappearing around a corner. 

“What was that all about?” Felina asked.

“Just your uncle being himself. I was thankful he saved me from Lieutenant Commander Steele, but that lasted until he started talking,” Callie replied.

Felina’s lip curled. “Steele saw you? Was he bothering you?” She shook her head. “Stupid question. What did he say to you?”

Callie snorted. “He was concerned about me talking to you.” 

Felina frowned. “He’s up to something. He’s been sniffing around about us.”

“He’s probably just worried about you making friends in city hall. He knows your uncle has big plans for you and he’d promote you over Steele in a second.” This was the truth and probably was the exact reason Steele was sneaking around, trying to figure out how to screw Felina over or turn the situation in his favor. 

Sighing, Felina nodded. “I still don’t like him around you.” A small growl escaped her throat.

It took all of Callie’s self-control not to wrap herself around Felina in that moment. Felina being protective and maybe even a little jealous was sexy. Ever since they became exclusive, Felina was a little more protective than she was before, but that was fine. Callie felt important to her.

“It’s all right, Felina. I’m a big kit,” Callie remarked.

“I know, but still. He’s such a sleaze. Anyway, let’s go eat out in the courtyard so the Commander doesn’t have security escort you out next time you show up,” Felina said, putting a hand out to help Callie up.

Callie accepted and they started for the courtyard. “Just so you know, your uncle’s concerned that my coming by is causing people to talk about you.”

Felina scoffed. “If anything, he’s worried about guys staring at your ass as you come through and distracting themselves from what they’re supposed to be doing. Everyone here thinks you’re super-grateful for me saving your life, which is normal. You know my uncle.” And just like that they both dismissed the whole situation.

Of course, Callie did not let go of Lieutenant Commander Steele prying into their business. He was definitely up to something and it could harm Felina, so she needed to keep an eye on him. So, as soon as she could, she would start looking in on his activities. Okay… so maybe she had also gotten a little protective since they became exclusive as well.

“So, what was your meeting about?” Callie asked as they settled in a quiet part of the courtyard on a stone bench. It was nice. Birds flew overhead and a fountain cooled the area. It was oddly romantic for Enforcer HQ, but then again, the courtyard was also a memorial for fallen Enforcers. 

“Oh, Captain Lidon wants to put me back on active duty,” Felina answered, as if it was no big deal.

Callie grinned and resisted the urge to throw herself on Felina yet again. She opted to squeeze Felina’s hand. “Congratulations!”

“Oh, don’t congratulate me yet. He’s got to convince Commander Feral and we spent more time trying to figure how to do that than we did talking about me going back to active duty. Of course, if my uncle thinks it’ll keep you away from me, I’ll probably be back on active duty the second I go back inside,” Felina joked.

“You’ll get there.” Callie smiled. Feral had plans for Felina, so he would not keep her grounded for long. Besides, it was kind of sweet to know he was actually a caring kat underneath that cold, hardheaded exterior and actually cared about Felina… in his own, weird way.

-8-8-8-8-

Felina noticed Lieutenant Commander Steele hanging around her desk during lunch times. It was creepy. But, it also let her know he was up to something. Felina could not figure out what, though. She tried asking around, talking to Enforcers considered friends and others who just hated Steele like most other kats, but nothing serious came of it. Some days she was able to put it out of her mind and others… it clung to her like an ache in her bones.

Even now, while she lounged on Callie’s extremely comfortable, plush sofa, she thought of Steele. Outside, she could vaguely make out the sound of crickets chirping, but her thoughts mostly pushed the sound out. _What is Steele up to?_  

“Honey, you want a milk beer?” Callie called from her kitchen.

“Huh?” Felina blinked.

“Beer,” Callie offered, coming into view. She had a can in hand, but that did not have Felina’s attention. At some point in the evening, Callie took off the yoga pants she had been wearing.

“Did you lose your pants from the kitchen to here?” Felina asked, eyes glued to unbelievably gorgeous legs. “And if so, why doesn’t that happen more often?” With a grin, she wiggled her brows.

Callie parked herself right Felina, who definitely would not complain. Felina’s hands went right to Callie’s thighs. As she caressed some of her favorite parts of Callie, the blond leaned in for a kiss. She put a hand on Felina’s shoulder while the other held on tight to Felina’s beer.

“What’s wrong, kit?” Callie asked.

Felina shook her head. “Nothing. I just got lost in my head trying to figure out what Steele’s playing at. He watches you come to pick me up everyday. I know that can’t be good.”

Callie’s forehead wrinkled a little. “I tried looking into him and I haven’t seen any real irregular activity, but he’s hard to pin down because he already knows to hide whatever the hell he’s doing. Do you think he figured out we’re together?” 

“No, he’s not smart enough to do that. Scuttlebutt around the office is that he thinks you’re grooming me for some major position in the Enforcers, so he’s probably trying to find out what. He’s not subtle in asking around,” Felina replied.

“So, you think he’s trying to bring you down or something?” 

“Hell if I know. Bring me down from what? After all, you’re not grooming me for any position…” Felina then smirked. “Or are you?”

Callie laughed. “Please, like you’d give up the top.” 

“Maybe if you made me the right offer.” She played with the end of Callie’s tail for a second. Brief flashes of this lovely tail thrown over her shoulder, tickling her back, danced through her mind and she groaned. She wanted that right now.

Callie smirked. “Is milk beer enough?” She held up the can and then rocked her hips against Felina. 

“That seems like a good start.”

Chuckling, Callie leaned in for another kiss, much more passionate than the first one. Felina eased a hand into Callie’s shirt, which was one of her t-shirts. Callie pulled away before things could get more interesting.

“Hold that thought. I’ve got to get dinner and you need to close the blinds.” Callie motioned to the window. Callie liked letting the sunshine in when the sun was out, having a thing for natural light, which Felina liked. Once the sun went down, though, the vertical blinds should be closed immediately as far as Callie was concerned. 

“I’m really hungry for something other than dinner, but you’re going to escape when I close the blinds anyway,” Felina replied.

“Well, someone has to make sure you eat right. I’m pretty sure I volunteered for that job.”

Felina smiled and took the beer from Callie as she climbed off of Felina’s lap. Felina took a swing from her beer before closing the blinds all the way. She was tempted to follow Callie into the kitchen, but if she messed up dinner, there would be Hell to pay. So, she sat her butt back on the couch, enjoyed her beer, and found a movie to watch on the television mounted against the wall until Callie returned. 

“You know, before you started coming over here, I actually used my table like a civilized kat,” Callie remarked as she handed Felina a plate of baked fish with baked beans and rice.

“Well, to be fair, before you started coming over to my place, I actually ate on the way home,” Felina teased.

Callie smiled as she tucked herself in close to Felina. “I honestly thought you were going to say in the bed.”

She could not help laughing. “I still eat in the bed. You know that damn well.”

“You’re awful. You know, I’m happy you suggested we start staying here more. It feels more comfy. I still like your place better.”

“Why? The less space, the smaller bed, the horrible TV, or my still amazing collection of boxed noodles?”

Callie just laughed before they both started in on their food. They ate in silence, but Felina loved this. She loved being close enough to someone where they could just eat and watch a movie in silence. They were comfortable and secure in the quiet, like a blanket.

“Your place is special to me because it’s where we got to know each other,” Callie finally said. “It’s where we started all of this, where we became _us_.”

“That makes sense. But, I want your place to become special to us and I feel like it’s on its way,” Felina replied.

“It is.” Callie curled in just a little closer.

-8-8-8-8-

For a few days, Lieutenant Commander Steele made himself scarce and it was good. But, then he resurfaced and shit hit the fan. He was lucky no one hit him. The Lieutenant Commander called Commander Feral, Felina, and Callie for a meeting in his office, saying it was urgent. Obviously, something was up.

When they got to his office, the noon sun trickled in, almost pointing to pictures he had laid out on his desk. Callie could not believe her eyes and Felina felt like she might swallow her tongue. They quickly gathered up what they could, but it was impossible to hold every graphic photograph.

“What the hell is this, Steele?” Feral demanded, turning away from the pictures. He tried to glare at Steele from the corner of his eye, but the Lieutenant Commander stood behind his desk, so it was hard to look at him and _not_ look at the pictures.

“Where the hell did you get these?” Felina snarled, eyes blazing.

Steele chuckled. “It’s funny what private investigators dig up.”

“Again, what the hell is this?” Commander Feral thundered, his voice stronger than the first time.

“This is you stepping down and the deputy mayor pushing me for your position or these pictures will find their way in the public eye,” Steele declared with a smug smirk. 

“You’ve got to be joking, Steele,” Feral declared.

“Does it look like I’m joking? Now, unless you want the whole world to know your niece is a degenerate and you hired her,” Steele said and then he turned to Callie, who was frozen in place, not even blinking as she held pictures to her chest. “Or you want the world to know you’re a degenerate and you lose your job for starters. I think we make what I want happen.” He had the nerve to chuckle.

Felina growled, about to step to Steele and undoubtedly tear him apart. He wisely stepped back, but Felina stopped when Callie put her hand up. Steele then smirked at them. He had pictures of Callie straddling Felina on Callie’s sofa. They were locked in a passionate kiss and Felina’s hand was in her shirt. There was no doubt what they were doing, no mistaking it for friendship. Steele had evidence of their relationship. 

“So, what’s it going to be?” Steele inquired with his chin tilted up in victory.

For a moment, it was deadly silent in the office and then Feral broke it, which could be expected. “You’re fired, Steele!” 

The Lieutenant Commander’s face fell. “Wha-what?”

“You’re insane if you think we’re going to give into you,” Commander Feral proclaimed.

“Yeah, do you honestly think we’re stupid enough to give into your demands?” Felina chimed in. Callie blinked, not expecting them to answer so strongly, but it made sense. These were Ferals, after all. 

“So you can use this and just keep blackmailing us later on?” Commander Feral scoffed.

“And even if my uncle was willing, I’d never let him give up his job for me, especially to put a sleaze like you in his chair. I’d never let you get Callie under your thumb either,” Felina stated.

“Well, with these pictures, she’s going to get fired if she doesn’t do what I want and the public will hate her,” Steele declared with a smug tilt of his chin. “Not to mention, do you honestly think any of the top brass will let you stay here after they find out about you?” he sneered at Felina.

“I can’t imagine they’ll think much of you when they find out you’re blackmailing us,” Felina replied.

Steele scoffed. “Who’s going to tell anyone? You? No one will believe you after I show these pictures.” He looked at the Commander, too. “No one will believe you either. They’ll think you’re trying to protect your niece, just like you promoted her because she’s your niece.”

“Felina’s earned everything she has in this department, which is more than I can say for you. People know that. So, pack up this office and be out of here by the end of the day. Dismissed.” With that, Feral turned and stormed out of the office.

Felina grabbed Callie, who was in shock, and pulled her out of the office. It felt like the end of the world. No, it was worse. It was like the world caved in, burying the both of them, killing the both of them, destroying the both of them… and they had only just begun.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: the aftermath of Steele’s actions.


	4. Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters.

4: Challenge

Callie was not sure whose office they were in or whose chair Felina claimed for them, but she was thankful for Felina holding her. She was certain Felina’s arms were the only things keeping her from crumbling to the floor and literally falling apart. She could not believe Lieutenant Commander Steele had pictures of her and Felina. They had been way too careless.

“It’s all right, kitten.” Felina’s voice was soft as she ran hand through Callie’s hair and kissed her forehead. “Talk to me, kitten. Don’t bury it. Talk to me.”

The words tapped into Callie and it felt like each sound helped bring dead nerves back to life. “How… How could he? How dare he photograph us!” Callie snarled.

“He’s a sleaze.”

“He took… he took something so beautiful and turned it into something so ugly…” Callie made a fist. She should have punched him when she had a chance! She should have let Felina tear him apart!

“It’s all right…” Felina said.

A charge went down Callie’s spine and she was on her feet. She glared at Felina. “How is it all right? Do you know what he’s going to do with those pictures now that you and Feral told him off?” she screeched, hands balled into tight fists.

“I know, kitten.” Her voice was so damn calm.

“Don’t call me that!” Now was not the time for affection when that was the thing that got them in trouble in the first place. “We’re going to lose our jobs no matter what! We’ll never get hired anywhere ever again. No one — and I mean _no one_ — will trust us to do anything!” Callie screamed and she began to pace. A steady, small tapping sound echoed through the room as she moved, her heels slapping the tiles, each sound dancing on her raw nerves.

She needed to think. There had to be a way to save her career, her reputation, and make sure she still had a future. There had to be a way for them to make it out of this okay. She ran her hands through her hair and she could not come up with anything beyond the fact that they were fucked! No matter what, Steele could and _would_ ruin them. 

“So, what do you want to do?” Felina inquired. Her voice was still calm, but it seemed a little flat. “There’s a simple way out of this for you.”

Callie’s heart filled with hope and she turned to Felina. “There is?” she asked, feeling like there was hearts in her eyes. She needed to know how they could get out of this now!

Felina looked away, but her eyes seemed blank. “You simply tell them you invited me over for dinner, still pushing you’re so grateful that I saved you life, and once I was inside your house, I forced you into this. While no one’s first thought is ever ‘lioness’ once the idea is there and they look at me, it’ll all fall into line.”

“Lina!” Callie gasped. “You don’t really think I’d do that, do you?”

“This saves you, Callie.” Felina looked at her with big, shining eyes. “This saves everything you’ve built and it saves everything you’ll do in the future. You’re destined for great things, kitten. I’d never begrudge you those things or take them away from you. You’re an amazing she-kat and I know you’re going to change the world. I’ve gone as far as I can, but you have miles to go.”

“Are you insane!” Callie fell to Felina’s side and cupped Felina’s face with both hands. “You listen to me. I’m not going to throw you under the bus, okay? I gave myself to you and that meant something to me. You’re my everything right now. I would love to walk away from this and everything be fine, but not at the cost of you. We’re mates, right?” It was not like she went around bending her back for every kat who bedded her. 

Felina swallowed hard and managed a nod. “Mates…”

“Yes, mates. You think I bring beer to any kat in just a shirt?” Callie teased a bit. 

Felina’s mouth twitched, like a smile was just there under the surface. This made Callie feel a bit better. They were still screwed, most definitely, but she would not allow Felina to be stupid and valiant. It was sweet, but stupid. 

“You’re not falling on your sword for me, solider. You’re destined for great things, too, you know? Okay?” Callie looked Felina square in the eye.

“Then what’re we going to do?” Felina asked. She could think of all sorts of combat strategies, but she was not sure what to do in this instance. They had lost, even though they won. 

Sighing, Callie shook her head. “I don’t know. I need to think.”

“Me, too.” 

Callie ran her hand through her hair. “I need to get back to work. It’s probably the last day.” There was plenty she needed to get to before she was locked out of her office.

“Can Mayor Manx really afford to fire you? Don’t you know too much?” Felina asked. 

A small snort escaped Callie. “He’s not going to risk something like this costing him his reelection. He’s determined to die King of Megakat City and I’m sure many wealthy and morally bankrupt kats want it that way as well. Unless his Chief of Staff can come up with something, I’m out and I doubt he’s going to save me. He’s not very fond of me.”

Felina frowned. “Of course.”

Callie gave her a brief kiss. “We’ll think of something. For now, we can press on like everything is fine. We’re two intelligent kats. We’ll think of something.”

Of course, Callie was not sure what they could possibly think of. Steele had them over a barrel. But, it was more because he did not think his scheme through. 

Felina looked like she wanted to say something, but she did not. Instead, she pulled Callie down to her and they cuddled close for a while, nothing but a squeak from the chair echoing through the room to accompany them. Callie kissed Felina’s cheeks and then her lips before sliding off of her lap.

Felina and Callie split without a word between them. Walking through Enforcer Headquarters, Callie could tell Steele had not revealed their secret yet. It was the usual playful teasing and rude stares. Returning to City Hall, everything seemed fine. Still, Callie knew she had to brace herself for the worst.

So, in her office, papers rustled as books were yanked off of the bookcase and the noise echoed through the small room. She pulled out files she had been saving for when she left and whatever other files she thought might be useful. While she had no plans to blackmail the mayor or anyone else in City Hall, she wanted some proof of the dirty dealings happening behind the scenes. Who knew when or why she might need them, but it was better to have and not need than to need and not have.

She also wanted some projects Manx or others in the office had buried. There were so many good things that could have been done that Manx or someone else had cast to the wayside because there was no way for them to make money from it or they had not been properly bribed. Once she had all of those things, she shoved them into her briefcase and then felt lost. _This has been my life for so long…_

Maybe it had been her life for too long. Or maybe she had just allowed it to be too much of her life. How did _this_ become so much of her? She was not sure. 

For a long moment, Callie stared at her desk from her bookshelf. It certainly was not the biggest desk in the building, just like her office was not the largest. But, unlike tomkats, size did not matter to her. What did matter was that this was all about to be snatched from her just because she had fallen in love with an amazing she-kat. If any kat had landed Felina, he would get high-fived for taming the sky by every other male kat on the planet while she would be condemned for it.

“I can’t believe this. I can’t believe this is how I’m going to leave this office,” Callie muttered to herself. While she had not been fired yet, she knew it was only a matter of time. She was not so well-liked around the office. Many people did not think she deserved the job or thought they could do better or just felt like a she-kat did not belong in politics. Whatever.

Callie looked around her office, falling into her chair at her desk. Her office was not impressive and she suspected this was not the true deputy mayor office. When she first accepted the job, a term and a half ago, she had not cared. Now, though, she thought about how undervalued she was here. Still, this was supposed to be a stepping stone, even though she had always feared it was a place to make her go away.

“I guess I shouldn’t worry about this now…” Callie muttered. There was too much to do. But, maybe, just maybe, they had made her go away.

-8-8-8-8- 

Felina barely made it to her desk before Commander Feral called her into his office. She was not surprised by this and went up to his office. It was like entering a fortress for some reason. Maybe just because of the type of kat her uncle was. He stood in front massive windows that acted as his back wall. His back was to her, sunrays cutting by him as he cast a large shadow across his dark desk.

“You called?” Felina inquired, standing by the desk at attention even though he had not bothered to turn to her.

“Do you have any idea how disappointed I am in you?” Feral grumbled in a low tone.

“Sir?”

Feral turned and glared at her. “How could you do this? You had a bright future and you threw it all away! You threw away your entire life! You threw away the deputy mayor’s entire life. Did you force her into it? Is she scared to even come forward?” he demanded.

Reeling back, Felina blinked. “You think… you think I forced Callie to do that?” While she suggested Callie use that excuse, it was an affront to her because her uncle — really, the only family she had left — thought she was capable of such terror. What the hell did he think of her?

“Why else would Deputy Mayor Briggs debase herself in such a way? I know you have this sickness, Felina, but to throw everything away?” he bellowed.

For a moment, she felt like his words echoed thanks to the enormity of the office and it made her dizzy. It bounced in her bones and buzzed along her nerves. Her lungs shut down and her whole body felt deprived of everything it needed to survive.

Shaking her head, Felina was able to regain her wits. And then, the buzz in her nerves burned. Fire stoked in her belly and it felt like lightning shot down her spine as she glared at her uncle.

“Are you really this stupid?” Felina punched her fist against the desk. Pens in a cup rattled and her knuckles stung, but the desk remained in tact. _Bastard_. “I would never force anyone to do that! What the hell is wrong with you? You’ve known me better than most for years and you still think I’m some monster?”

In this moment, she was happy Callie shut her down on offering up that lie. People would only think it validated all of their stupid thoughts about lions and lionesses. She was not some monster. She just liked females. What the hell was wrong with that? She would never take anything from someone. In fact, she had spent her entire life protecting people and this was what she was getting from the uncle who knew that, knew _her_? What the hell would people think who did not know her or know any lions?

“I think you have problems and you let those problems lead you astray,” he replied.

“I don’t have to take this shit,” she declared.

He actually balked. “How do you think this is going to affect your job when it all blows up and we all know it will. Steele is going to go public with those pictures and it’ll all be out there. What then? Do you think anyone here will take you seriously?” he barked, throwing his hand out.

She pointed to the door. “I think those kats know me.” Well, a few of them anyway. But, it did not matter. “I’m not backing down, not from Steele and not from you. So, if you’re waiting for my resignation, you’ll be waiting a long fucking time. If you want to fire me, I promise you this won’t be the last you see of me. I’ll file a discrimination lawsuit and, yeah, I know it won’t go anywhere, but at least it’ll call attention to this extremely fucked department and I will never shut up about it,” Felina proclaimed.

Felina looked her uncle dead in his eyes and did not waver. If he wanted a fight, she would dig in and fight. Maybe she would lose, but there was no more backseat. There was no more hiding or lying. This was who she was. She was tired of the lies surrounding being a lioness and she was tired of getting the short end of the stick because she was a she-kat. If Callie was going to endure Hell and stick it out with her, then she would beat back the Hell as much as she could. 

“You’re on administrative leave starting now,” Feral stated.

“I’ll fight it,” Felina countered and then she stormed out. To Hell with all of this. She made sure to slam his door as hard as she could.

She did not bother to return to her desk. She did not keep anything worthwhile in her desk. She was tempted to go check on Callie, but her mate was good at taking care of herself and she was strong. She did not want to crowd Callie or treat her like some helpless kitten. Callie would call her when she was ready to talk about everything. So, instead, Felina marched to her favorite pub, sending a text on her way. 

“You’re here kinda early, eh, Lieutenant?” the bartender, Devon, asked with a smile. She was cute she-kat with piercings all in her arms and face. She wore a tight, black tank top and torn up jeans, eye candy for any kats who wandered up to the bar.

“It’s been that sort of day,” Felina sighed. “Just gimme a beer and keep ‘em coming.” 

“Day drinking has never been a good look, Sergeant,” a gruff voice called for the doorway. 

Felina turned to find Katarina marching into the pub. “You made it here fast.” Felina smiled a bit, even though she was annoyed that Katarina addressed her by her lower rank, the one she left the air force with. 

“Your text seemed a little…” Katarina paused, eying the ceiling for a moment, trying to find a word that apparently would not come. Instead, she shrugged her broad shoulders and sat next to Felina. “How about we take a table? I haven’t eaten and I really like the fish here.”

“You like the fish anywhere,” Felina teased.

Katarina gave her a lopsided, carefree grin. They moved to a table by the wall and ordered two baskets of fish and chips, along with beer. For a while, they just eyed each other.

“You look good for someone who got shot three times, but then again, you’re also the one who walked away from a plane crash without a scratch on her, so I’m not surprised. You haven’t been around for a long time, though. When Mara said she saw you, we asked when she started believing in ghosts,” Katarina pointed out. 

Subconsciously, Felina scratched at one of her bullet wounds. “I can’t… I can’t face the pride yet.”

Katarina rolled her ice blue eyes. “Penelope said she saw you at _The Leo_ not too long ago.”

“I was there with my girlfriend.”

Katarina nodded a bit, but she frowned. “A girlfriend now?” 

Felina sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She figured she might as well go through the whole tale. Katarina was one of her oldest friends and it was not like she would not find out eventually. So, Felina told the story. In between the anecdote, their food came and they ate. At the end, Katarina nibbled the side of her mouth; an old nervous habit of hers.

“Fuck. You don’t mess around when you get into shit,” Katarina said, running a hand through her short chocolate hair.

“Trust me, this wasn’t the plan when I first moved to save Callie’s life. But, that doesn’t matter to me. I want to figure out how to make this work where Callie’s life isn’t ruined. Is there a way to make this work out where her life isn’t ruined?” Felina rubbed her forehead to the point she worried she might have a bald spot.

“You two are in a mess, but I think it’s awesome that you’re standing your ground. You got this, Sergeant. I’ve never met a more capable kat… well, except maybe the Captain. You definitely need to see her. She’ll help arrange legal stuff for you to start fighting the discrimination,” Katarina replied. 

Felina nodded. Actually, she needed to see a couple of Captains. The one Katarina spoke of was their Captain from the air force. She was a take charge she-kat, a lioness, and very protective of all of the females who served under her in the air force. She still worked with the air force, but mostly taking care of veterans. But, she also wanted to talk to Captain Lidon. She was certain he would help.

“What do you think Callie will do?” Katarina inquired.

A long sigh escaped Felina. “I don’t know. She wanted time to think and she’s tough as hell. I don’t see her backing down or anything like that.”

“So, she’ll come out of this okay? Stay with you and everything?”

Felina nodded. “Yeah.” She was certain of that. 

“Then don’t worry about it. You’re tough, too. Plus, you got me on your side to balance out the fact that you’re ugly.” Katarina flashed a brilliant grin.

Felina laughed. “You’re horrible.”

“Yeah, but still way more handsome than you are.” Katarina put her hand under her chin to pose. “We can get Devon to confirm.”

Felina waved Katarina off, but this was why she called Katarina. Katarina made her feel more at ease with the situation and more like she would make it through. She hoped Callie had someone like this on her side, too.

-8-8-8-8-

Callie was not sure how she made it through work or home. But, once she was inside of her condo, she hurriedly closed all of her blinds. She did not want anyone to see inside, to violate her privacy anymore. Then, she secured the papers she took from work in one of the many hiding places around her condo.

With that out of the way, she poured herself some cream and then holed up in her bedroom. Felina called her, but she did not answer. She was not ready to speak with Felina. After all, she did not have any answers for their predicament.

In fact, Callie just wanted to curl up in bed and never leave. This was going to be the end of her when it all hit the fan and she did not see how to dodge this. While the pictures were not the best, it was still clearly her atop Lieutenant Feral. Sighing, she chugged her cream and went for more.

She could always claim the photos were not real. But, Steele could just as easily have the photos examined, which would only show they were real, thus legitimize anything he said. The best she might be able to do was just accept the photos and play it off like it was no big deal. No matter what, though, she would lose her job. So, she might as well have something to drink. She just made sure she did not drink too much because she did not want to end up with a hangover.

When she woke up in the morning, she had to take a shower. Dressing in her best suit, she decided she would not let this get to her. She would face this with all of the dignity she had. So, she faced the day, going to City Hall to find she had not been fired yet. Nothing seemed to be out of order… until that afternoon anyway.

Manx burst into her room with several members of his staff behind him. They were all shouting, talking over each other, so Callie had no idea what the commotion was over. Then, they started shoving their phones in her face. The pictures had broke… at least in the office. She was not sure if they had hit the streets yet, but eventually they would, especially since most of these people disliked her enough to use them against her. Steele, idiot that he was, might have overplayed his hand here in the sense that someone else might steal his story from him. 

“Are you trying to ruin me?” Manx hollered, wiping his forehead of sweat. He turned red and blue. She had never seen him like this before.

“This has nothing to do with you and someone’s obviously out to get me,” Callie snapped.

“If these pictures get out, your scandal becomes Manx’s scandal and he has reelection to worry about,” the Chief of Staff, Manul, hissed. He was a short kat, with a belly that put Manx’s to shame. His short, stubby ears just made his head look big, which made sense considering his ego. 

 _Okay, so the pictures haven’t gotten out yet. Good_. Not that Callie knew what she could do about it. Maybe she would at least be able to make it home before Ann Gora and every other reporter in the city was camped outside her house.

“His reelection is two years away. This will have blown over by then,” she pointed out. Well, she hoped that was the case.

“He doesn't need your scandal,” Manul growled. He spent too much time covering up Manx’s own scandals and while it remained unsaid, it was definitely implied.

“Pack your things and get as far away from this office as you can, Miss Briggs,” Manx ordered, a hand on his toupee, possibly trying to keep it from falling off. He was sweating more than usual. There were actual stains in his suit jacket.

“You’re firing me?” Callie inquired. She never thought Manx would say it himself. She had been certain Manul would have taken the pleasure.

“He doesn’t have a choice!” Manul stated.

Callie knew Manul had probably convinced Manx to let her go as soon as the pictures showed up. She knew would be fired, but alone, it would have taken Mayor Manx longer to come to the decision, he would not have brought a crowd, and he definitely would have had someone else do his dirty work. Manx did not have a grudge against her. He understood she was good at her job and he liked having her around to do everything he was supposed to. With her around, he did not even have to pretend to know what he was doing, just handing most work off to her.

“You have to get out of here, Miss Briggs. This is huge and it’s going to snowball,” Manx told her with wide, worried eyes. He reached out and touched her shoulder, as if he was trying to comfort her.

He would know about scandal. He somehow managed to beat every single one he was involved in and bury all the others, so she thought she needed to take his concern to heart. He was not trying to push her out, but spare her whatever the hell was coming.

“Leave everything,” Manul commanded.

“It was a pleasure,” Callie said to Mayor Manx. It had been something, but she learned a lot from Manx and he respected her to a degree, not as much he respected the kats around her, but enough to keep her on. He liked her enough to touch her even after seeing proof she was a lioness.

“Good luck, Miss Briggs,” Manx replied.

Callie just shook her head. Grabbing her bag, she rushed out her office without looking back. She made it to her car unmolested, but then was greeted by another terrible sight. Former Lieutenant Commander Steele was leaning against her car, his arms folded against his chest and a smug smirk on his stupid face. She wanted to slap it off his face. 

“No box of stuff? They didn’t even give you a chance to pack up your office. I guess Feral’s a better boss than Manx,” Steele commented.

“What do you want, Steele?” Callie glared him down. “I’m in a bit of a hurry.” 

“I think you’ll make time for me,” Steele commented with another smirk.

“What the hell else could you possibly want from me?”

“Well, money would be a good start or the next place those pictures go will be is every newsroom and newspaper in the colony,” he declared. 

Callie had to laugh at him. “You really are an idiot and you’re so damn bad at this.” Did he really think those photos were not in every newsroom and newspaper at this point?

He scowled. “What the hell are you laughing at and who are you to call me an idiot?” 

“Because you’re an idiot. Do you really think you have leverage anymore? Those pictures are out there.” She threw a hand up for him to understand she meant out in the world.

Steele smirked. “Not all of them. I only spent a couple to your colleagues. I can sell the rest.”

“Then sell the rest! I’m not paying you one thin cent!” No matter what, she was ruined, as was Felina. No sense in sending herself to the poor house while she was at it.

He blinked, not expecting that she guessed. “But… you do realize some of these are quite racy. My private eye didn’t just take that one night. I had him follow you for weeks.”

Callie rolled her eyes. She did not believe that. Weeks would have meant that private investigator followed them to a club and would have been extorting hundreds of lions and lionesses, some Callie and Felina knew. But, no one said anything. In fact, it was quiet as far as she knew.

“Steele, you’re not very good at this and I have other places to be,” she stated, shoving past him to get into her car. She locked the doors as soon as she was inside. 

Sighing, she was not even sure what to do or where to go. Starting the car, the first thing she knew she needed to do was warn Felina, so she made the call. She also backed the car up, getting Steele to move his dumb ass out of the way. She sped off.

“Hey, kitten,” Felina said. 

“The pictures are out,” Callie blurted out.

“Damn. Okay, not an issue.”

“Yes, it is!” What the hell did Felina mean “not an issue”? It was a major issue that had her heart racing and stomach twisted. “Where are you? I’m sure there are reporters camped out at your apartment by now.” 

“I’m at the gym. I’ll have a friend check out my place and your place. So, you don’t go home. I’m going to text you an address. Meet me there,” Felina ordered.

“Okay.” Callie took a deep breath, wanting to calm herself down, but this seemed like so much. The world as she knew it was about to end.

-8-8-8-8- 

“Oh, my god!” Callie cried, throwing herself into Felina’s arms as she entered the apartment. She had gone to the address Felina texted her, but not before driving by her place. There were reporters lined up, on her lawn, and trying to see into her home. “It’s a circus out there!”

“I told you just to come here, kitten.” The reprimand was soft and Felina’s embrace was strong, secure. 

“I just had to see…”

Felina caressed her face. “It’s all right. Gimme your phone.”

Callie knew why that was. She had already taken to ignoring calls. She handed over her phone without a problem and Felina put it into the pocket of her sweat pants. Apparently, she had come here from the gym. Callie looked around.

“Whose apartment is this?” Callie asked. It reminded her of Felina’s apartment in the sense that it was about the same size and decorated — or not decorated depending on who was asked — in the same manner. 

“My friend Katarina. She’s going to let us stay here for a while. She’s also checking my place for me. I guess I can call her and tell her not to check your place since you went by.”

Callie could only nod. Felina led her to the sofa and held her as she tried to process all of this. It was too much, though, and she ended up shaking in Felina’s arms. It took her a long time to realize she was crying. Felina let her, petting her gently through the whole thing. 

“You feel better, kitten?” Felina asked once the sobbing tapered off.

“This is a huge mess,” Callie replied. “I got fired earlier,” she whispered.

“And I’m on administrative leave, but I’m fighting it. You should fight for your job, too. We’re not going to curl up on this sofa, right? We told Steele to stuff it for a reason, right?” Felina stated. 

This was true. It was time to stand up for the right thing. She needed to stop being part of the problem and expose the fact that there was a problem. Hell, there were several problems. And she had evidence of many.

“I took files yesterday,” Callie admitted. 

Felina brushed Callie’s hair out of her face. “I figured you would. You’re the type to take a breath and then come back harder than before.”

Callie smiled. “You think so?”

“I know so, Callie. I’ve seen you stare danger in the face and spit in its eye way too many times. This isn’t going to be anything for you. So, like I said, take a breath and then tear them apart.” 

Callie nodded in agreement and then she actually fell asleep. When she came to, she was still in Felina’s arms and Felina was speaking to someone. Glancing over to the arm chair, Callie saw a muscular she-kat. She was built like Felina and covered in grey fur.

“You awake, kitten?” Felina asked. 

“Yeah,” Callie answered.

“This is Katarina, a friend from the military and a member of my pride,” Felina said. 

“Charmed to meet you,” Katarina said and she wiped her hand on her palm before extending it. It seemed like she was nervous.

“Thank you for letting us stay here,” Callie replied and she shook Katarina’s hand. 

“I’m happy to provide the base of operation. So, I went to Felina’s place and no one was there yet and I grabbed clothes and stuff for you both. It’s amazing how it seemed like… well, your place, too. I mean, I’ve been to Felina’s before and I could just see the touches of you there and, lemme say, it was a big improvement on the crap the Sergeant had around,” Katarina remarked.

“Sergeant?” Callie echoed with a wrinkled forehead. 

“I call her by the rank I know she earned, not the one her uncle handed her,” Katarina remarked.

Callie flinched, finding that to be insulting. Felina had probably gone through more to earn her lieutenant rank than that sergeant rank. 

“You’re just jealous that I still outrank you, no matter what,” Felina shot back with a smile.

“I actually call her that because I can benchpress her and she can’t do anything about it,” Katarina laughed. 

Felina shrugged. “Wanna try that right now?”

Katarina laughed and waved it off. “I got pizza! So, we can eat and then figure out how this whole thing is going to work.”

That sounded good. They could do like Felina said, take a breath, and then counterattack. Maybe she would be able to think of something by then. Maybe the world would stop spinning on a crazy tilt to the point of making her dizzy. If not, they might never be able to leave this apartment. 

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: the end.


	5. Accepted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters.

5: Accepted 

Felina could see after a couple of days that Callie was going stir crazy. She spent too much time pacing, fretting her hands, and mumbling to herself. She did not even bother to change out her pajamas. Katarina’s apartment was small and definitely not made for three and the fact that it was unfamiliar territory probably did not do Callie any favors. 

Plus, Callie was not sure what they needed to do to stop being on every news station in the colony and she did not handle “not knowing” very well. Felina did not turn on the television or the radio, but she could not watch her mate every second of the day and she knew Callie sneaked listens, which made her pace more. Felina could not take it anymore.

Standing up from Katarina’s beat-up sofa, Felina grabbed Callie into an embrace. She had been holding Callie a lot of the past few days, which did not bother her much. She liked the way Callie fit in her arms and she took it as a good sign that Callie continued to accept her touch. They might yet survive this madness.

“I need you to calm down,” Felina whispered into her ear as she sat them both down.

“I can’t. We’re all day everyday. There are theories and theories and just crap coming out about us! What are we supposed to do? The longer we sit on it, the more we’re being dragged through the mud!” 

Felina blinked. “So… why don’t we just talk about it?” Maybe this was really the problem. The world told lions and lionesses they were wrong and instead of going out and proving otherwise, they just slinked into the shadows like the world was right. It had not worked.

Callie pulled back a little and squinted as she studied Felina. “What do you mean?” 

“Let’s talk about it. Let’s answer a call or make a call of our own and talk to a reporter for a few minutes. Nothing long, just enough to show them we didn’t go kill ourselves… or whatever they’re saying we did. Something that lets them know we’re still here and they didn’t drive us away,” Felina replied. 

Callie blinked a couple of times and then her mouth fell open. “That’s actually a very good idea.”

Felina smiled. “I have them every now and then.” The simplicity of it all was probably the real shocking thing to Callie.

Callie pretty much grinned for the first time in way too many days and this was enough for Felina. She kissed Callie and then released her. Callie now had renewed vigor and retrieved her phone from where Felina thought she hid it. She had not done a good job of it, obviously. Before Felina even realized what was happening, Callie had them on speaker phone with someone.

“We only have a few minutes, so make sure your questions count, Ann,” Callie said. 

“Well, first, will I be getting your exclusive?” a voice asked. It sounded like Ann Gora. Did Callie had Ann Gora on speed dial or something? It made sense. Two she-kats with high profile, public positions. They probably discussed action and traumas they were a part of every now and then.

“We’re not thinking about that, but you’ll definitely be in mind when we do start thinking about it,” Callie replied. 

“All right. I don’t want to press. Will you reveal where you and Lieutenant Feral are?” Ann inquired.

“So we can have people camped out there? No, we will not do that. You’re not making these questions count, Ann,” Callie remarked.

“All right, all right. How about you just tell me about your relationship. The pictures floating around are racy and your former office has cut ties with you, even though some of your former colleagues are leaking things and spreading rumors. Lieutenant Feral, I’ve been told you were fired just as Miss Briggs was.” 

“I wasn’t fired. I got put on leave, but I can’t talk about it yet because it’s going through litigation right now. But, I would love to tell you about my relationship with this amazing female,” Felina declared. This was possibly the easiest thing she had to do in a long while.

Felina talked about how Callie nursed her back to health after she got out of the hospital. Sure, she did not want to see anyone at the time, but thankfully Callie was stubborn and would not leave. Callie was probably the reason she healed up so well, so quickly. It was not until she noticed Callie smiling that Felina realized she was gushing. She could not help it, though.

“You’re amazing,” Felina whispered to Callie when she was done.

“That’s quite the love story,” Ann commented. 

“How could I not love a hero?” Callie asked, setting the tone for something she would make sure to bring up in every interview they would do after this. Callie made sure everyone remembered Felina had not only saved her life, but two other lives without considering her own safety. 

“Now, I’ve heard from sources, in the pictures Lieutenant Feral is actually forcing you to perform for her,” Ann said.

Felina growled. She would never! Callie took her hand to keep her calm. She pulled Callie to her, pressing her front to Callie’s back.

“Felina isn’t that type of kat. She’s a hero, noble, and true. She saves lives, puts her life on the line, all the time, for everyone. All of the pictures I’ve seen are me doing things voluntarily. If it’s real, it’s consensual,” Callie replied. 

For a second, there was silence. Callie had actually made _the_ Ann Gora speechless. This kat was the face of news and she had no words.

“So, you’ve seen the pictures?” Ann asked.

“We’ve seen some. I’m not sure if it was all, but those were private moments and someone was spying on us, trying to get dirt on us, but our relationship is not dirty. We do normal things, like any other couple. We talk all the time, enjoy each other’s company, cook together, eat take on occasion, and watch movies. I’ve scolded Felina about her habits of throwing her clothes everywhere and leaving her apartment a mess,” Callie said. 

Felina gave Callie a smile. They were pretty normal. She hoped the world started to understand lions and lionesses were normal. Their relationship was just as valid as any straight couple.

Ann laughed. “You sound like a boring couple.”

“We get enough excitement at work, so we like boring things when it’s just us,” Callie said with smile. “Okay, we’re going to go right now, but hopefully we’ll talk to you again soon.” She disconnected the call quickly and breathed a sigh of relief.

“You know Ann Gora?” Felina inquired.

“Sometimes, she’s there when I get in trouble. We talk after. Do you know any trustworthy reporters? I mean, I know a lot from the mayor’s press conferences and such, but none I like enough to talk to them second.”

“I know a couple. I met them from being harassed about getting shot.”

Callie grinned and this was how they spent about an hour. It was bit exhausting and Callie seemed to know when Felina reached her limit. They managed to talk to almost ten respected journalists they knew. After that, there were calls from Felina’s friends, letting her know how the reporters used the interviews and how they were being received. Callie braved the TV and radio, but Felina made sure to moderate it.

Callie seemed to be on an upswing and using her energy wisely now that she knew what she wanted to do. Felina did not want anything to diminish that energy. Before long, Callie was making notes and working like mad. It looked like her mate was on the mend.

-8-8-8-8- 

Now that Callie had calmed down, she was able to catch up with the story of her and Felina being a couple and even steer it a little bit in the way she wanted. Dealing with the reporters reminded her that she was in control. And, if she controlled the situation, then it was all right. Best of all, she liked how Felina looked at her while watching her work.

“Do you hear yourself, Sabor? Are these the questions you really want to ask me?” Callie demanded, pacing in front of Felina, who was parked on the couch with a smile on her face.

“I’m just telling you what came to my office. Beyond the pictures, I’ve gotten messages from anonymous sources saying you were involved in a lot of dirty dealings over at City Hall, which makes sense. You were there for a few years and we all know City Hall hasn’t been clean in decades,” he replied.

Callie growled. She was one of the few people who managed to at least stay legit while working in City Hall and it burned her to have integrity called into question. “First off, I haven’t been there decades, so I have nothing to do with that. Have you checked those facts?”

“I’m looking into it.” 

“I think you should check those facts. I have nothing to hide.” But, Callie now knew she had to start threatening people at City Hall with all of the things she left the office with. Not to mention, she had to get more people on her side in case this got even more messy.

He chuckled; it sounded so dark. “That’s what they all say.” 

“Start fishing then. Do you have any relevant questions you want to ask me?” she snapped.

“You mean about your relationship? I’d rather ask you those in person.”

“We’ll consider it.” Callie glanced at Felina. It was the next step for their “coming out” process. A few days had passed and things seemed to have shifted from outright hostile to something calm enough to where she thought they might be able to sit down and talk with someone. But, that someone would not be this jackass. 

“Not with him,” Felina muttered with a frown. 

Callie winked at her. “Sabor, if you don’t have anything else…” She wanted a moment and then hung up.

“You know that sleaze-bag is going to smear you in the papers, right?” Felina pointed out.

“I expect nothing less, but talking to the sleaze-bags gives me a chance to find out what our enemies are up to. So, since it looks like we might beat this thing… even if it takes weeks, my City Hall former colleagues want to bury us. They don’t want us to ever be able to leave here.” 

“You really think we’ll beat this thing?” Felina asked with a smile.

Callie chuckled. “Apparently, we have this storybook romance thing going on that no one saw coming. It’s burning up my former colleagues, who thought they slaughtered us, but we’ve risen from the dead, burning bright like phoenixes.”

The light laugh escaped Felina. “You’re definitely fired up, talking in metaphors and crap. So, they’ll tie you up in embarrassment tape and scandal and hope you disappear?”

“Exactly. I won’t let them take us down like that. So, next stop for us is calling into shows and answering live questions. Once it’s safe for us to go back to someone’s apartment, then we can do things in person. Sound good?” 

Felina smiled. “So good I wanna take you to bed.”

Callie giggled and felt heat flare up in her face. “When we get a bed back.”

Felina smirked at her and she really wanted to work faster. She was glad Katarina had given them free reign of her space, but they refused to take her bed and tried their best to contain themselves to the living room. They slept on the floor and had bigger things to worry about than where they slept. 

“How’s your suit going for getting back to work?” Callie asked. 

“I can go back whenever it’s safe to leave the house. You back down when Captain Amelia Thompson crawls up your ass. She makes large groups of kats whine like kittens,” Felina replied with a laugh.

“The military serves you well,” Callie noted. 

“We stick together. You see things at war and things happen… and, well, knowing this kat has your back from that is something we don’t take for granted. It’s better than having a family to me,” Felina admitted. 

Callie went to sit on Felina’s lap, straddling her. Felina gave her a smile and rested her hand against Callie’s back. Callie leaned in for a kiss and Felina laughed. 

“Careful, lover. This is what got us in trouble in the first place,” Felina joked.

Callie smiled. “Too damn bad. I really like this.”

“That makes two of us. Do you really think this’ll blow over?” Felina had seen and experienced a lot of hate toward lionesses in her short life. “My friends said people have started looking into lioness dens, accusing anyone who’s a little different, and every stereotype known to kat-kind has been thrown out there.” 

“I know, but it’ll take time. We just have to stay calm and educate people as best we can. Like I said, some kats actually believe we have this fairy tale going on and that helps. We’re not something grotesque, but whimsical.”

Felina nodded. “So, when are we going to be doing live interviews?” 

“I’ll schedule some as soon as I’m not comfortable.”

Chuckling, Felina’s hands roamed Callie’s back. “I can’t wait for us to be able to do this and more.”

“Well, then I need to get work.” Reluctantly, Callie climbed off of Felina. She was very aware of the vitriol in the public and how dangerous it was for anyone suspected of being a lioness. She and Felina needed to remind the city they were regular kats and press the matter of how much good they had done and would still do. 

So, Callie arranged for their first live interview, which would be over the phone with Ann Gora. They set it up for a few days later. Ann promised to show footage of Felina saving the day, ending with her shooting, as well as doing a quite montage of Callie basically just doing her job, along with highlighting her relationship with SwatKats. Ann honored them with a full hour before the interview.

“So, I’m here with former Deputy Mayor Calico Briggs and Enforcer Lieutenant Felina Feral. They’ve been in the news since private pictures of them surfaced nearly two weeks ago and rumors of corruption about both have sprouted up. Now, they want to clear the air and then we’ll open it to questions from viewers,” Ann Gora announced. “Ladies, you here?” 

“We’re here,” they both replied, curled up on Katarina’s couch. Katarina was in the background, just watching… maybe waiting, hoping things would turn out well.

“So, we all know the story. How’s it going with you two, though?” Ann inquired.

“We’re trapped in an underground bunker and get to hear about all of the horror stories against lionesses now that people know it’s not just some myth or old wives’ tale,” Felina remarked. 

“She gets grouchy, kind of like her uncle,” Callie replied. “But, it is hard knowing all of this controversy sparked up because people are in our personal business. I feel what needs to be stressed in this whole matter is that we’re still the same kats we were before the public knew our personal business and there’s nothing wrong with our relationship.”

“So, before Lieutenant Feral, you’ve dated other females?” Ann asked. 

“Oh, no,” Callie sort of squeaked. “I just feel… right when I’m with her. I can just be myself. I don’t have to taper myself or tailor myself to be in this couple. She accepts me completely and fully.”

“What about you, Lieutenant Feral?” Ann inquired.

“I’ve been this way for as long as I can remember. It hasn’t affected me in any other way beyond who I choose to date. I’ve also always wanted to help people and make a difference in the world and I think I accomplish that everyday. Never has who I dated affected how I carry myself,” Felina answered. 

“So, at no point in time has your attraction to females caused you to act inappropriately?” Ann asked.

“None that I can recall,” Felina answered. She glanced at Callie for a moment and Callie hoped someone did not come out and claim Felina had done something to them. 

“I’ve been trying to find females who could refute that and I honestly had to go to your hometown for that to happen. I think it’s impressive… and a little odd… that in the twenty years since you’ve left there, you’ve managed to stay out of trouble. Everyone you’ve ever served with in the air force has nothing but glowing things to say and many Enforcers feel the same way,” Ann informed her.

“You went to my hometown?” Felina’s voice trembled. Callie patted her thigh, hoping to keep her at ease. 

“I did. It’s an interesting little place. I didn’t expect someone like you to come from such a rural community. From what I’ve seen, you have this take-charge, city-kat feel. I was surprised how divided the town is about you.”

Felina’s brow furrowed to the point her hair line moved closer to her eyebrows. “Divided?”

“Oh. I’d say at least some of them are proud of you and your service to this colony. They talked just as proud as your military buddies, but then there were others who… well, seemed like they wanted to burn you alive,” Ann explained.

Felina tensed. “I’m surprised it’s not more, but that hurts.”

“Still, it was surprising. I mean, I know many of my colleagues flooded your little town and your former bases, hoping to find some dirt on you, but there’s not much beyond hearsay. There was nothing I could substantiate beyond the good.” 

Felina sighed and Callie curled in closer, wrapping her tail around Felina. Felina played with the little tuft at the end, distracted, but not caving in on herself. Callie hated to think of the stories being told in Felina’s hometown, but it was good to know some people supported her. Maybe this whole lioness thing was not as horrible as everyone anticipated. Yes, it was horrific, but not the total end of the world. 

“Did you… has anybody… talking to my parents?” Felina managed a question of her own.

“They’ve been unavailable for comment,” Ann stated.

Felina swallowed, but she did not seem relieved. It was like this was something else that could hang over her head. It certainly would not look good for them if or when Felina’s parents and siblings decided to speak out against her.

“Miss Briggs, I’ve also been to your hometown and they basically just deny this. They don’t believe it’s you in the picture. They believe you’re strange, but brilliant and there was no way this could be you, your parents especially,” Ann said.

“Well, I don’t think they should shoulder a disillusion. I’m with Felina and fine with it,” Callie assured her. It was best to have that said now to find out who in her hometown truly was with her, her parents included.

“Okay, so are you two ready to field questions from some of our viewers?” Ann asked.

“We are,” they confirmed.

“Callie, can you address the charges of corruption being brought against you? Did you steal all that money to run off with the Lieutenant?” a male voice demanded. 

“The corruption is just rumors, a distraction from the truth, and I promise it’ll stay that. If there was any actual corruption, I’d be in handcuffs right now and if I stole any money, I damn sure wouldn’t be giving interviews with the hope I can someday go outside again without a camera being shoved into my face,” Callie answered.

“Lieutenant Feral, how in the hell can we trust you to be an Enforcer when you’re the worst sort of person?” a new caller, a female voice, practically snarled. 

“The worst sort of person?” Felina echoed and then scowled. “I’ve served this colony my entire adult life. I’ve been shot down in my plane several times defending this colony and this city. I’ve got scars for my service and I’ve seen my blood pour out in places most kats can’t even find on a map. My record speaks for itself and while I was building that record, I was a lioness.”

“Callie, doesn’t your corruption prove lionesses can’t be trusted and should be purged from society?” a male caller huffed.

“Again, the corruption thing is just a rumor and will stay that. But, even if it were the truth, it would have no bearing on my relationship or any other same-sex relationship. It would be like me assuming whatever relationship any criminal has is the reason they’re a criminal,” Callie answered. Felina rubbed her shoulder in approval. 

“Lieutenant Feral, who did you bribe to avoid being fired?” a male caller demanded.

“No bribes necessary. Like I said, my record speaks for itself,” Felina stated.

They took a few more calls from people insisting their relationship was somehow wrong, made them horrible kats, or meant they could not be trusted. Then, there was a ray of hope. A call showed that maybe they were a fairy tale, just not the one people were used to.

“Hey, I’m just calling to say thank you for being so brave, even though this obviously happened by accident. You both having stuck by this and showing everyone that you’re just normal she-kats living your lives gave me the strength to come out to my family and they’re actually fine with it because of you. They said ‘if a cop who can save lives and the kat who could help keep the city together are like this then it can’t be all bad.’ They saw the real me and accepted the real me because of you. So, thank you so much,” a female caller said. “Thank you.”

“Wow…” Both Callie and Felina muttered. They glanced over at Katarina, who shot them a thumbs up.

And that was not the last call they got like that. Sure, most of the calls remained hostile or just personal, but there were sunshine in those gloomy clouds. It was tough, but they made it through an hour. It was exhausting and to think they would have do this infinite more times with someone who would not screen the calls like Ann Gora did.

“You guys are heroes, you know that, right?” Katarina grinned.

-8-8-8-8- 

The apartment was blanketed in darkness and Felina stared at the ceiling. Callie was cuddled against her, a leg thrown over her thighs. They should have been sleeping. They were actually going to brave the outside world in the morning, in disguise, but still. They had an interview to do… in person. The idea made her stomach quiver a little.

“Are you ready for this?” Callie asked. 

“I’m ready for anything as long as you’re by my side. I can’t believe how much work you’ve put into this and what you’ve done. I mean, we went from being in the shadows to kats seeing we exist and we’re actual people and not monsters. Of course, there are people who think we’re monsters, but others get to understand we’re not. And, you’re right, there are some people who see us as a fairy tale and there are some people who think lions and lionesses are okay, just because they’ve seen us. You’re incredible,” Felina replied. 

Callie chuckled. “I’ve got you here and you’re doing half of the heavy lifting. You’re worth fighting for and I can’t deal with this bullshit that we’re bad people for being together.”

Felina snickered. “You say bullshit?” She was not sure if she had ever heard Callie use the term before, but she liked it.

“I say bullshit, yes.”

Felina smiled and pulled Callie closer to her, caressing Callie’s leg. “Well… what are you going to do after all this bullshit blows over?”

“I dunno. Maybe I’ll go back to law. I’m sure there’ll be more cases like yours and they won’t have your brilliant and scary Captain to fight for them.”

Felina nodded. Callie would not have much trouble getting job as a lawyer considering the lions and lionesses who would come to her aid. Or, if she decided to open her own practice, then there would be plenty of the downtrodden to help if they allowed her. But, there was more in Callie’s future, Felina was sure as sure of that as she was sure the sun would rise in the morning. 

“You might be just as effective, but I was wondering if you’d consider… well, running for mayor.”

Callie sat up and stared down at her. “Running for mayor?”

“Yeah. Come on, we both know Manx won’t make it out of the year without you. He’s too corrupt and way too many kats working for him are the same. It’ll become really obvious without you being there,” Felina explained. She truly believed Manx was going down, especially since she knew Callie took records from City Hall. 

While Felina doubted Callie would turn in Manx, as she knew Callie liked him, despite his corruption and helplessness. But, Manx would get caught in the crossfire when Callie fought back against the assholes she despised at City Hall. Those cowards would throw Manx under the bus in the hope of creating a diversion to get away.

“You think kats would vote for me?” Callie asked.

“I think if you go in there talking about your social issues, like wanting better schools, greener communities, mental health, and maybe even regular police for average, but rising crime… I think you got this because Manx only has business and you have that, too.” 

“I do?”

Felina held up the Onca brothers card. She always had it handy now, waiting for this talk to come up. “I got these two billionaires who owe me a favor or two?”

Callie laughed. “You really think they’d invest in me?” 

“I think they would. They seemed like good guys. Desi calls me sometimes. He seems cool and we’re somewhat friends,” Felina said. Both brothers tended to touch bases with her, checking in on her condition, but also trying to make sure she wanted for nothing. They had a hard time with both. Desi was funny and he seemed to like to make her laugh, thinking she was too serious.

“I had no idea. How could you keep that from me?” Callie asked.

“Well, it didn’t seem really important. It’s not like I’m hanging out with him or anything. It’s just a couple of phone calls. He wanted to know how I was healing up and if there’s anything he could do. He called about this, too, and said he’s still there with me, with us now.”

Desi insisted Hernan was still with her as well, but she did not get to talk to Hernan as much. He seemed to be married to his work, but he had not cut her off. Felina decided to take Desi’s word on it until he was otherwise proved wrong.

“Wow. I’ve been impressed by a lot of kats through this whole thing. I mean, I expected the hate and the irrational fury, but I never expected the support and, well, just care. It’s amazing, Lina,” Callie purred.

Felina completely agreed with that. She did not expect more kats to come out as lions and lionesses in support. She did not expect straight kats to support them. Yes, there was tons of hate, but the support was a ray of sunshine in a dark sky when all she expected were torrential rains.

“It’s why we’ll do fine on this interview,” Felina said, more for herself than anything else. Callie was used to be the spotlight and interviews and talking and cameras. This was new to this fly kat.

“Yes, just keep calm and answer the questions.” Callie caressed Felina’s stomach, as if knowing she needed the reassurance.

Felina nodded. She felt like she could handle it. After all, she had been in combat situations. She had been in more plane crashes than most could imagine. This could not be much worse. Besides, she had to behave in a positive manner. There were so many lions and lionesses looking up to her right now. Not to mention, too many people would use her and Callie to tear lionesses down if they did not handle this properly. She would take the pressure.

-8-8-8-8-

Felina and Callie sat down on a plush couch with Felix Mau. He was at one end and they were at the other. They were dressed in their best — Felina in her Enforcer dress uniform and Callie in her best power suit. Sitting as perfectly as possible, they focused on Felix.

Felix Mau was a primer journalist with a television show, as well as a radio show. He was rather balanced when reporting on his primetime news show. This interview would actually air in a few hours for all to see. They had spoken to him before, but not for a long period of time, even when they called his radio show. He had endeared himself to them just because he never made it seem like they were in the wrong and he never made it seem like all of the accusations against them was utterly true. Plus, Felina liked that Captain Thompson approved of him. 

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you ladies in person,” Felix said, wasting no time shaking their hands for the camera. He did not seem to think twice about it and it was the same when he saw them step onto the set.

“A pleasure to meet you, too,” Callie replied.

“I’m actually upset this is the reason for us sitting down. I was trying to get Lieutenant Feral during her big hero moment. It was incredible,” Felix said. “How did you feel when it happened? What was going on through your mind?”

Felina shook her head. “Nothing. There were people in danger and I acted to get them out of danger.” She shrugged. That was the best way to put it. She did not think about these things beyond, “gotta save people!” 

Felix nodded and leaned forward a little in his seat. “I’m fascinated by this and the fact that it’s the start of your journey toward each other. I mean, it’s all just incredible.”

Callie smiled. “Maybe it was fate.”

Felix nodded. “Maybe. It certainly is quite the tale. Now, I’ll be honest, I was one of those people when this first started, I thought it was totally a lie. I’m a journalist and I’ve covered things both of you have been involved in, so I refused to believe you were involved in this…” He frowned like a bitter smell hit his nose and made circle hand motions. “And I was insulted for you.” 

Felina shifted in her chair, knowing she needed to hold on. He seemed like he was going somewhere with this. If it ended poorly, she would act accordingly.

“And then when you confirmed it was actually you in the pictures, also like many people, I was upset. I remember fuming over how you seemed honorable and different, but you turned out to be the same pompous, perverted corrupt politicians and officials,” Felix continued.

“I’m hoping there’s a light at the end of this tunnel and it’s not a train,” Callie remarked, somehow managing a friendly smile.

“No, hearing you two talk about yourselves completely changed my mind and I realized you were still these two incredible kats from before, but maybe even a little more so. I’m amazed and flattered to be able to just sit across from you. It’s incredible,” Felix actually gushed.

“You like saying incredible, don’t you?” Felina commented. She had never made it a point to watch his show, but she suspected this was like his catchphrase or something.

“I do, but in this case I find it applicable.” He motioned to them with a flick of his fingers. “I know you both get a lot of hate and there are so many investigations on you now. The fact that you managed to make it here with all of that to me is incredible. How are you handling it?” he finally asked.

Felina and Callie looked at each other and then Felina decided to talk first. “Well, first of all, she makes me strong and I stand strong for her. I always think I need to protect her. To me, it’s more than throwing myself in front of bullets and with her by my side I feel like I can do anything.”

“How can you not love her when she says things like that?” Callie grinned. “But, yes, we have each other to lean on, but there’s also more than that. We’re not the type of she-kats anyone can just push around, anyway, and we will not be regulated to the sidelines now that we know there’s so many others out there who look up to us. They all deserve a fair shot. They’re not perverts or monsters. They’re not hunting down your children. They’re not trying to rape you in some back alley. Megakat City has seen those type of people and they should know lions and lionesses aren’t like that. They’re average kats just living their lives like you or me.”

“So, I know you both are in hiding right now. Lieutenant Feral has suggested a bunker many times in her phone interviews. Are you really in a bunker? Is it because of the threats against you?” Felix inquired.

Katarina had been picking up the mail for them and they had gotten tons of death threats. Neither of them let it faze them, having seen things like this at other junctions in their lives. Of course, Felina did not like the idea of people threatening her mate, though. 

“We’re laying low for a while. The thing that I can’t fathom is all of this hate over just two grown kats choosing to be together. Everything stems from that. I wish we had actually done something horrible, but…” Callie shook her head, unable to get the words out. 

“I think some people just feel betrayed. I like I said, I was one of those people. To hide something like this… it just makes people look at you like they don’t know who you are, even if they feel like they’ve known you for a long time, which the city does feel with you,” he pointed out.

“But, they don’t really know us, just what they see on TV or hear,” Felina said.

He smiled. “Oh, no. I know what you mean, but still. To feel like we know you and then something this big comes out… it’s hard to deal with, especially with a subject we’re not too familiar with. It wasn’t until you two began this dialogue that I even learned anything remotely accurate about lionesses. Before that, they were just whispers and shadows and whatever mythos someone wanted to make up at the time.” He made some meaningless hand gesture. “And, I was amazed at how little I actually knew as a fact. But, I listened to you and I went out to educate myself. I know most people don’t have the same investigative talents as I do or curiosity, but I think you’re headed in the right direction and I think you’ll lead people in the right direction,” he assured them.

“You sound like you’re on our side,” Felina noted. 

“I’m not against you.” Okay, that was a weird way to put it. “I just want to get to the truth of the matter. I want to understand more about your relationship, which I know you’ve talked into the ground, and these allegations against you both that just pile up day after day. It seems like whenever you shake one thing, something new pops up. Do you even have the time to be a couple?” he joked. 

“We’re hoping to get back to the couple thing after all of this goes away,” Callie laughed, but she grabbed Felina’s hand and held tight. They still did “the couple thing,” but everyone did not need to know that right now.

“So, I’ve looked into the latest allegations. As with the last, I can’t substantiate anything. This drives me crazy about you two because everyone seems so certain it’s all true and then I can’t find anything about it beyond the words of some random kat that said it. I couldn’t even track down the source for these latest things, which drives journalists utterly mad. Lieutenant Feral, do you have any idea who would claim you sexual harassed any female Enforcers under you?” Felix asked.

“I don’t think I’ve even had females work under me. There aren’t many of us in the department, which is a shame, and it’s not because of me,” Felina answered. “After all, historically there haven’t been many.”

“And the ones there claimed you were a big help to them. They all said you were professional and respectable and they were fond of working with you, so I don’t understand why these things keep coming up,” Felix commented. 

“Just someone trying to keep my name in the mud.” She suspected it was Steele. She hoped he did not wise up and pay someone to make these schemes more than some ether in the universe.

“Which is something else a lot of your coworkers couldn’t explain or didn’t understand. Many tomkats sang your praises. They seem to like you well enough.” 

Felina chuckled. “That’s not a ringing endorsement, but I’m glad they like me.” 

“That’s better than what I’ve gotten from the former deputy mayor’s colleagues,” he stated with a little laugh.

Callie scoffed. “Please.”

“I’ve done quite a bit of talking with your colleagues, Miss Briggs, and it’s the total opposite of what I got with the Enforcers. Why do you think that is?” Felix inquired.

“I’m not entirely sure. It might be City Hall is used to being an old kats club and they didn’t know how to react with me. Most Enforcers have military backgrounds and Felina has taught me, kats and she-kats mingle better there, so the Enforcers aren’t surprised, shocked, or intimidated when Felina does something.”

Felix nodded and the interview continued on. After a while, it was actually pretty easy to talk. Felix did seem to be all about just finding the truth and letting them know about all of the inaccuracies going on about them. They were able to explain everything, but also bring out some truths about lionesses for Felina and social issues for Callie.

-8-8-8-8-

The first kat to find where they were was not surprising. Feral was not stupid, after all. Plus, despite his cold demeanor, he seemed to care about Felina in his own way… his own weird way. Katarina spied him through the peephole, but it was Felina who opened the door. Callie thought he actually looked contrite, but it was hard to tell with Feral because his face was almost always frowning. There was just something in his eyes and his massive shoulders seemed just a little slumped. 

“Ladies,” he said in his deep voice as if everything was normal between them.

“Commander,” they both said in clipped tones.

“May I come in?” he requested.

They stepped out of his way, but did not move much. Callie stayed by Felina’s side and Felina did not seem to want her uncle to get comfortable. As soon as he was in, Felina shut the door and they had a stare down. Callie wondered who would blink first. 

“You both look… well,” Feral said.

“You look well, too,” Felina replied. 

“Any chance of you coming back to work?” Feral asked, looking at the ceiling and then the floor. Pretty much anywhere that was not their faces.

“As soon as I can actually move back into my apartment,” Felina answered coolly. 

Feral grunted and then they both just stood there awkwardly. Callie could not thinking the behavior was cute for Felina, but creepy for the Commander. Callie had to work hard not to squirm.

“Are you two communicating telepathically?” Callie asked. She wondered if all Ferals were like this or if they were the two oddballs.

“No, but apparently my uncle likes standing here,” Felina replied. 

Feral cleared his throat. “I just wanted to say… I’ve been…” He sighed and stared at them. “Are you happy?” 

“I’ve been accused of harassment and tons of other things, do you think I’m happy?” Felina countered.

“Who do you think has been fielding those calls? I’ve had to listen to the worst things about you, but it’s made me realize… I leveled the worst things about you. Hearing you talk and seeing you on TV, I’m reminded of what you actually do. In all the years I’ve known you, you’ve always been the best sort of kat and I know you’ve always been a lioness. Every time I hear someone say these things about you, it stings and burns. You’re not a monster,” he said.

This time, the silence was deafening and shocking. Felina’s eyes went wide, like she had no idea what she was hearing. Feral stared between them and then Felina started to cry. Callie was stunned, but even more shocking was Feral hugged Felina.

The scene was touching, but sad. Felina was overwhelmed that the only family member she had did not think she was a monster. Callie wondered if things would be like that for her, but then again, she was not close enough to her family to really care. They had already sold her out on TV, so she hoped they enjoyed their money because they were dead to her.

“I just want you to be happy,” Feral sort of grumbled and he palmed the back of Felina’s head. Felina just sobbed. Feral glanced over at Callie, as if wanting to know what was going on.

“You do realize you’re probably the only family member she has who’s touched her since learning about her being a lioness, right?” Callie pointed out.

Feral’s eyes went wide now and then he just held his niece tighter. This was amazing. Callie just stood back and watched.

-8-8-8-8- 

“This ceiling will never look like yours, you know?” Callie said, cuddled into Felina as usual with her eyes on the dark ceiling. They were on their makeshift bed in the living room. 

Felina ran her hand through Callie’s hair. “Out of everything you miss the ceiling?”

“It’s just what I’m used to staring at when you stroke my hair.” Callie threw her leg over Felina. 

“You know, I really think we’ll be okay.”

“What makes you say that?” Callie asked. 

“If we can change my uncle’s mind, then I think we might be all right. We’re not going to reach everyone right away, but I feel like we’ll at least be able to go back to more familiar ceilings soon. This isn’t the end of our story. It’s like the middle or something.”

Callie smiled. “I’m just happy things are good between you and your uncle.” 

“And I’m happy we’re standing through this storm together. You’re incredible,” Felina remarked.

“No, you’re incredible, Lina.” Callie kissed her cheek. 

Things seemed to be on the mend. It would probably take a while, but they would stand together and make it through.

-8-8-8-8-

The End.

Thanks for reading. I hope you guys enjoyed the story. More to come with these two, so I hope you come back. Back to my padded cell with me. Thanks again. Hasta…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna see more of my fanfics, they're all at FFN under [StarvingLunatic](https://www.fanfiction.net/~starvinglunatic). If you wanna see some original stories, you can look at FP under [StarvingLunatic](https://www.fictionpress.com/u/576301/).


End file.
